


Once In A Lifetime

by LelsieSphinx, LemonadeHearts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition?, Avengers all live in the tower circa 2012, Blanket Winter Soldier Warnings, Brainwashing, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Identity Porn, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Referenced Child Abuse, SHIELD thinks they’re the good guys, Shrunkyclunks, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Team as Family, Winter Solider Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/pseuds/LelsieSphinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: Steve would expect to see James Buchanan Barnes’s face in a history class... but not like this. Never like this. He’d given up hope of ever seeing him  like this a long time ago... but if this was his James Buchanan Barnes, who the hell was the blonde kid sitting on his lap in the picture on his desk? What the hell was going on? Someone had a LOT of explaining to do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov - Relationship, Minor Sam Wilson/Sharon Carter, Minor Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Wake the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH IT’S HERE!!!
> 
> This is my projected NASBB Fic that I’ve been working on with LelsieSphinx! The timeline for finishing this is tentative. I hope I can get it done by the deadline but if not it’ll just be a separate work! I plan to post a chapter per day. There are 10 chapters and 10 days until the fic is done! Thank you SO much to LelsieSphinx for being my beta, my cheerleader, and my artist! I couldn’t have asked for a better collaborator and I can’t wait to share with you her absolutely ADORABLE ART!!!!
> 
> Please read the warnings and this next A/N. 
> 
> The timeline of this fic is not canon complient. Steve comes out of the ice in 2010, in 2011 he fights the Winter Solider (just known as a Russian assassin with a metal arm in this) and meets Sam Wilson. In 2012 the Battle of New York happens and the Avengers are officially formed. It is now 2016 and Ultron just happened in 2015. Civil War does not happen. The avengers have an agreement with the United Nations and United States that allows them to fight on any territory needed but if foreign tech is involved aside from what everyone knows they are using (like ultron) a council of that nation and the United Nations as a whole need to be notified first. 
> 
> David was born in January 2011, he is 5 ½ now. Bucky was rescued/captured by SHIELD in May of 2011 after his fight with Steve. He discovered and began taking care of David in March of 2011. While he was rehabilitated David stayed with a number of SHEILD caretakers for a month from May to the beginning of July. .

  
  
James is running late. It’s a fairly usual occurrence. Him being late. But he’s not usually this late. David had a tantrum this morning when his Captain America shirt had been eaten by the dryer. The poor kid had been the one to find it torn and gross with stains and what James thought might have been mold. In turn he’d refused to get dressed taking off all the clothes James put on him. Even after the threats of losing TV time, his leap reader, and his action figures for a whole week. After finally listening and realizing that in fact Daddy wasn’t going to be a pushover this time and he wasn’t going to get his toys back for a whole week, he’d melted down into another tantrum. 

Eventually they came to a compromise. David could keep one of his action figures, that wasn’t Captain America, if he didn’t make any trouble getting on the subway and the rest of the way to school. David has chosen Michelangelo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Michelangelo had been tucked safely into his little book bag as they headed off to kindergarten and work. James juggled his phone, keys, and the hand of his son as he closed the door and tried to answer the call he’d made to his principal. B

“Hi, Mr. Jones, it’s Mr. Bennentt, yes I’m doing okay this morning, how are you? Good, good... listen I’m really sorry but we had a bit of a fight getting out the door this morning and I need someone to cover my class for the first twenty minutes of the day. Is that possible?— Thank you. Yes, I’m sorry. This shouldn’t happen again. Thanks again. I’ll be in soon. Bye.” 

“David! No! Don’t touch that,” he told his son, who saw something shiny in a pile of trash on the sidewalk, he rushed up to where he was and grabbed his hand again firmly, “Come on buddy, time for school.”

“School!” David echoed, throwing his free hand up in the air and jumping in step. 

“Yay school!” James said, shaking David’s hand and walking with him down the street to the subway stop. 

-

Steve sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He’d just finished shaving and he already felt better. The stubble wasn’t ideal for the cowl and he’d been wearing it a lot lately. He wondered when he’d get to go on missions again. They hadn’t given him a real mission since they’d defrosted him. Not one of his own at least. He’d been working only as an avenger, and since Ultron, he’d lived aimlessly. He knew he was still being followed. He knew his apartment was bugged, but at this point he didn’t care. Instead he had been toted around as a classic example of good citizenship and patriotism. A dancing monkey, like he’d been for the war efforts, but for what this time, he didn’t know. He’d been visiting a lot of schools lately, in fact that’s where he was off to today. 

Schools were the one place he didn’t mind visiting because he didn’t feel like a dancing monkey. He felt appreciated. The kids were usually curious and full of great, or at least interesting, questions. 

Today he was visiting MCMS, or Margret Carter Magnet School. The name made his heart pang in his chest. He was glad Peggy’s legacy was alive and well. But he missed her and how they used to be. Sure. She was still alive in a nursing home right here in the city, and he could see her when he wanted. But it wasn’t the same. And he knew her time was fading fast. 

“Captain Rogers your car will be here in twenty minutes.” The mechanical British voice of Jarvis spoke up from his phone. 

“I know. Thank you for reminding me.” He took one last look at himself and exited the room ready to go downstairs and start the day. He wore a long unbuttoned brown trench coat over his uniform. Wanting to call as little attention to himself as possible while just walking around. He had his cowl and a bag containing his shield in his hands, because he knew the kids would want to see those. 

He got into a self-driving car that Tony had sent for him. For once glad he didn’t have to make small talk with the driver. 

“You will arrive at your destination in approximately 32 minutes with traffic.” The voice of an automated female said. Steve sighed, slumping down in the back seat and pulling out his phone. 

Cellphones were something he’d had to get used to but he’d taken to the little games on them like a fish to water. Amazing way to pass a little time mindlessly. Or not so mindlessly if you liked the brain training games like he did. Currently though, he was trying to beat his score in Simply Piano and that was no joke. Cursing under his breath as he messed up the first two times before getting in the groove and going pretty far pretty fast. He smiled as he began to relax. This was old hat to him by now and was great for calming his nerves. He continued with the game until he arrived. 

“Mr. Rogers. We have arrived at your destination.” The automated female voice let him know again. With a sigh Steve put his phone into his back pocket and looked out the window. It was a quaint building shoved up between the others like all the buildings in New York City were. At least four stories and looking to be made up of what was an old bodega in the front. He wondered what it looked like inside. The name “Margret Carter Magnet School” was printed on the front of the school on a nice placard above the entrance. Peggy was too frail by the time the school had opened to come visit but she’d been honored all the same to have an establishment as such dedicated to her. It was fitting that this was one of the places he was to visit. With a sigh and a straightening of his shoulders he walked inside. 

-

James had arrived late just as he’d suspected. 

"Alright buddy, do you need me to walk you to your classroom?" He asked David, kneeling down in front of him to straighten his clothes from how they'd gotten rumpled on the subway. David shook his head, 

"No, big boy," He answered, James just smiled, leaning down and kissing David's cheek, David giggled, letting out an "Ew! No! Daddy!" 

James just chuckled and ruffled his hair as he watched him walk away to his classroom. He then turned and headed for his own. As he walked down the hall he paused when he noticed the red white and blue streamers decorating the welcome bulletin board across from the office. Shit. How could he have forgotten? This morning hadn’t been that crazy. For today was the day that the great Captain himself would be visiting the school. Not just the school, but his class in particular. Since he was the one who taught the oldest group of children in the building their history. 

He’d been teaching at MCMS for four years. Since it’s re-opening after renovations back in 2015. He’d been the one and only 8th grade history teacher since then.

Before that, he didn’t remember much of himself. The people who had gotten him out, a government organization by the name of SHIELD, said there had been an accident. They told him that he’d been a covert ops sniper overseas in the military. It had been an IED that had injured his left arm and shoulder, burned parts of his back and shoulder badly enough to need grafts, and caused him to lose his memories. He’d also been shot in the leg, and hip as his comrades had tried to get him out they’d said. Eventually though he’d gotten back to normal slowly with the help of the doctors at the agency. 

And in the end, he had remembered who he was. James Jonathan Bennentt. A 28 year old brooklynite who had moved from Brooklyn the small town of Shellbyville, Indiana at 3 and then back to Brooklyn again at six. He had one sibling and a mom and a dad. At 29 years old he was told by SHIELD that he was named after the war hero Sergeant James Barnes by his parents because they were descendants of his. His great great grandfather being an illegitimate child that was kept off the books, the product of Dottie Underwood Bennentt. James, when relearning history to teach it, had asked when he’d noticed that James Barnes didn’t seem to have any descendants. He wished he could talk to his parents and ask more, but apparently they were dead. He couldn’t deny that it was probably true his and James’s relation. Even if there was no mention of his great grandfather. Their likeness was almost uncanny if you took away James’s long hair and baggy under eyes. He’d been given the same name as the war hero by his parents. Making it so much odder that he’d grown up to almost be the exact likeness.

His little boy, SHIELD had informed him, was from a one night stand he had while on leave before the accident. 

Apparently, James’s sister had taken the baby in when the mother hadn’t wanted him for the last part of his tour. That’s when disaster had struck on both home front and over seas. The battle of New York had killed his sister; leaving his baby homeless and himself incapacitated. He had one of the most serious cases of amnesia that doctors had ever seen and they weren’t sure if he’d ever get any of his previous memories back. David had been a ward of the state and in an orphanage from the time he was 10-14 months as James healed and went through rigorous physical therapy. Then he was thrown into the deep end as a dad. He wasn’t sure why SHIELD had decided he was fit to parent, but he was glad they had. It had saved him from spiraling into what could have been a deep depression. Giving him a reason to live. David had been so small and tiny and helpless and he’d looked up at him with big green eyes. His feet kicking and smiling. This was one of the things James did remember, vividly and clearly. He remembers looking down at the small human, his heart aching for the sister he felt like he never knew but who had done so much for him and it pained for the baby in his care. So little but already having gone through so much. 

James had gotten on his feet again thanks to SHEILD and scored the job teaching history. Apparently he’d gone to school for that after basic training. Only being called out after his graduation. None of this he remembered. But it came naturally to him after reading the book. Especially the World War Two section. The parts about Captain America, the commandos, and Hydra. He was told it was because he’d been told stories of them from a young age. But it almost felt too real as he read things sometimes. As if he lived it himself. 

The second bell ring signaling that home room was officially over for the upperclassmen. James realized he’d spent the last five minutes staring into space. Fuck. And the kids didn’t even know about their visitor yet. He needed to get back on track. He shook himself physically, before sighing and straightening the glasses he wore. Striding into the room, he raises his voice to speak over the loud chatter that had taken over the room. 

“Alright guys, settle down. I know I was late today so you got some time to socialize but now I have an announcement to make. Today is going to be different than other days because we have a very esteemed guest coming in to speak with you guys," He let a smile play at his lips because it in fact was very exciting. He saw that he had at least half of the class's attention and was eager to capture the rest so with his next words he called out for a kid named Billy Kaplan to drumroll,

“Billy, can I get a drumroll please,” Billy smiled happily and beat on his desk for a moment. 

“We just finished our World War Two Unit and our visitor today is none other than the war hero and tactician himself, and the one and only Avenger, Captain America! Immediately the room erupted into excited chatter and disbelief again. 

“Alright! Alright! Guys, calm down!” He called out. The kids weren’t calming down, he sighed. Knowing he’d have to speak louder, “HEY!” He said, clapping once and getting their attention. They silenced almost immediately, some of their eyes wide. 

“Sorry, sorry, but I need you guys to settle down. He’s going to be here any minute and I need to hear when the office rings to let us know, for now, talk quietly amongst yourselves and think of some questions you’d like to ask him."

Slow soft chatter started up again as he took his seat. He looked around at his classroom, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. His theme for this year had been Captain America; he’d created a big shield out of bulletin board paper and around it he’d had letters spelling out “We Learn, What’s Your Superpower?” It was super cheesy now that he looked at it, his face flaming. 

_God, way to be a fanboy,_ he thought. He always had admired the great Captain and his work; he’d even become a fan of the comics thanks to David. In the moment though, he had to stop and remind himself that this was the real deal, the actual Captain America. This man was a person who may not be what the history books portrayed him as, yet he was allowing these kids a remarkable opportunity with his visit. He was a living piece of history and was willing to answer questions about what had to have been a challenging and painful time in his life. James should know, he had sparse memories of his own time in war and they were brutal. He couldn’t imagine remembering it all, he was lucky on that front. PTSD wasn’t something he dealt with.

James jumped a mile when his phone began to ring off the hook, it was an old, yellowing, spiral corded phone that was connected to the wall. The speaker was on the fritz, yet he answered it anyway,

“Hello?” He said,

“Mr. Bennentt, I have Captain Rogers here in the office, would you like to have him come your way?”

“Yes, yes, that would be great, thank you Mrs. Hall,” He told their overly eager sounding secretary. She told him he’d be there in five minutes. Standing up, James once again got control of his class, this time they listened to him and silenced almost immediately. He laughed, telling them they didn’t have to sit so rigidly in their chairs as some of them seemed to straighten up hearing that Steve was almost here.

James was surprised when Pepper Potts was the first one to open the door. She wore a white outfit consisting of a white pencil skirt and blazer over a cream-colored blouse. Her hair was perfectly parted and straight as it brushed her shoulders, her smile seemed genuine as she reached out a hand to introduce herself, James smiled back,

“Pepper Potts,” She said,

“I know, thank you, thank you so much, it’s wonderful to have you,”

“I’m here with Steve, Steve, you can come in!” She called, there was a slight clatter and the sound of muttering before a man appeared in the doorway, his shoulders taking up the entire breadth of entrance, the inside of the classroom was dimmer than the hallway and it caused Steve, Captain America, to stand like a looming figure in the doorway for a moment before he moved again, taking another step forward. The kids began to chatter again in excitement as he came into full view. He was wearing the suit, his cowl was on and his shield had been taken from his back and was now being held in his hands, he smiled wide, his chinstrap stretching as he turned towards the children with a wave, and then their eyes met. James smiled back at the Captain, who’s face suddenly changed into one of surprise, his grin falling off his face as he stumbled forward, slightly, a hand reaching out as his face slackened even farther and his eyes went wide, “Bucky?!” He said, his voice breathless, as he reached out. James looked at him with a quirked eyebrow but reached out to catch his hands all the same. 

“James?” James said, Steve continued to stare, James felt like his whole body was on fire at the force of the gaze. He felt something shift inside himself, his stomach seeming to drop as he gazed into the Captain’s eyes, he quickly snapped out of it. 

“Um, Sir?” Captain America shook himself, immediately jumping back and letting go of Bucky’s hands. 

“Sorry, sorry… you just… you look like him… you look like… Bucky… I’m sorry did you say your name was James?” 

James’s eyes softened, understanding dawning on him at what had happened. “Yes, Sir, my name is James, James Jonathan Bennentt. I’m a direct descendant of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, your old friend, or at least that’s what I was told. People have always told me I look like him, I’m sorry if it shocked you.” Steve seemed to accept that, nodding shakily and letting out a breath, 

“You just… you really look like him… it was like I’d seen a ghost. I didn’t know… he had any direct descendants?” James looked at him sympathetically, 

“Well, maybe you should sit in on some of my lessons? I always tell the kids my life story,” He said with a smile, “Would be happy to tell you too sometime if you’d like,” And was that a blush that James saw cross the Captain’s cheeks? Steve cleared his throat and turned to the kids, 

“Sorry, Sorry, hi guys,” Steve waved to the class sheepishly, they all just blinked at him, probably just as confused at his initial reaction as James had been. 

“Well,” Pepper said, clapping her hands, trying to dissipate the tension, 

“Come on guys, it’s Captain America!” James chimed in as well, Steve seemed to unfurl from his tense position, smiling genuinely and repositioning himself into a regal stance. The kids seemed to perk up again at being able to see him in his full uniformed glory, 

“So, does anybody have any questions? Mr.Bennentt?” James took the lead again, 

“Why don’t we tell Steve what we just finished learning about?” He gestured to the posters on the wall towards the back of the classroom that different groups in the class had made. “Studying different figures of World War II,” A girl in the first row named Rachel raised her hand, she was always the talkative type so James wasn’t surprised, he called on her, 

“My group did our project on you!” She pointed to the back of the door where there was a door sized rendering of himself with text and other photos around it, the drawing was phenomenal for an 8th grader, Steve was highly impressed. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he walked forward to look at it more carefully. It always surprised him to remember that he was considered important enough to be studied in schools. He glanced at the information, but mostly took in the artist’s rendering of him. 

“It’s very nice, who did the drawing?” He asked, 

All heads turned to another girl who was slumped in her seat looking like she was trying not to be noticed, 

“Our resident artiste, Sasha,” James smiled softly at her, “She also drew the sketch above my desk,” James gestured to a sketch of two dogs and a cat, from where Steve stood it was even better than the drawing of him, he smiled as he looked at her, 

“You’re very talented! Did you know I was an artist before the war?” Sasha nodded, 

“It’s listed under interesting facts on our project,” Steve laughed, 

“Is art what you want to do? I would say if it is you’re well on your way, really, this is the best project I think I’ve seen so far and I’ve been visiting a lot of schools,” Sasha’s head came up at that and a small grin spread across her face, 

“Thank you… Sir,” she said softly, Steve smiled again, leaning on the bookcase that was behind him and crossing his arms and legs, 

“You’re welcome, I mean it, and you guys can just call me Steve, no need for Sir or Captain America,” He began to unclip his chinstrap and remove his cowl, “That’s better,” he commented, “It gets stuffy in there, so, do you guys have any other questions?” With the ice seemingly broken about a dozen hands in the room immediately went up and James came forward to mediate. 

“Okay, one at a time, Billy, you first,” 

“Did you really punch Hitler?!” 

Steve laughed, “112 times in all, every day for eight weeks, 2 times a day,” The kids looked at him confused before he continued, “In my USO days there was a guy who played hitler who I punched twice a day at every show, but no, unfortunately I never punched the actual Hitler, probably would’ve though,” Pepper cleared her throat at that, 

“But with that being said, violence doesn’t solve problems, so none of you go punching people, even terroristic dictators,” he cleared his throat and James tried to hide a chuckle under his breath, something tugged at him, a memory he couldn’t quite place, his own words echoing in his brain, “ _Jesus you punk, you can’t just go around punching everyone you disagree with,”_ before a familiar voice, yet one he couldn’t place answered back, _“Jerk, help me up, you would’ve done the same thing,”_

He finally tuned back into his surroundings to find Steve had set his shield down in front of one of the kids in the front row and was letting him touch it, he was explaining what it was made out of and how he first got it, He laughed when one of the kids tried to pick it up, they seemed to have expected it to weigh more and almost dropped it,

“Whoa!” They said with wide eyes, Steve chuckled, 

“Yeah, it’s lighter than you’d think,” James smiled, Steve was a natural considering how nervous he’d seemed. He invited all the kids to come up and touch it and hold it if they wanted, immediately all 27 of his kids had migrated towards Steve in the front of the classroom and gathered around him. They were throwing questions left and right about how he threw it, how it stayed on his back during battles, and if he only had one, was this the original one? Did he have others? Steve took it all with grace and a smile. The questions soon turned from ones about his shield to questions about the other avengers, his suit, aliens, food in the 1930s, food now, if he liked ice cream, arguments about why he should eat something other than vanilla ice cream, and his best friend, Bucky, who James was presumably related to. None of the questions were as educational as James had hoped they’d be but all of the kids seemed to be having so much fun and the big grin and crinkles at the edges of Steve’s eyes made him not want to interrupt. 

He didn’t know if he’d ever seen the Captain so happy, certainly not in the news when fighting or during press conferences. Before James even knew what was happening the bell was ringing for lunch and the kids were all scrambling, albeit reluctantly like they thought Steve would disappear, to leave the classroom, even with reassurance that they’d come back after to take pictures and thank Steve, but right now was lunch time. So James did his best to move them along. 

After the rush to the door only one of the boys was left in the room, seeming to dawdle and play with their bookbag as the others left. James was about to go over but Steve beat him to it, walking straight over to Brandon; one of the quieter kids in his class, and standing with his hands on his hips and a soft look on his face. 

“Hey bud, aren’t you hungry?” Steve asked, Brandon flicked the adjustable strap on his bookbag, glancing up only once at Steve. Steve suddenly became more concerned when he noticed the tears in the kid’s eyes, he knelt down in front of him, 

“Hey, hey are you okay? What’s wrong? You asked some great questions? Is there one I missed?” Brandon shook his head, Steve took a gentle hand and ran it up and down his arm trying to offer comfort, 

“Can I give you a hug?” Brandon asked quietly, Steve’s lips quirked into a smile, 

“Is that all? Of course you can,” He opened his arms and the 8th grader fell into them, he held onto Steve like he was a lifeline, and Steve hugged back, still very concerned,

“Thank you… Thank you… Mr. Captain America... Steve… Thank you,” 

“For what?” Steve asked quietly, Brandon pulled away, wiping his eyes sheepishly, seeming to just now realize how much he’d broken down, he glanced over at Pepper and his teacher with an embarrassed look but Steve ignored it. 

“You saved my whole family… my mom… my-my Dad and my baby sister… in New York? You… you killed the alien that hurt my Mom and then carried her to the hospital, my Dad said it was ten blocks that you ran… she… she would have died… and so would my little sister… if you hadn’t… my Dad said you told Iron Man to shut up because he wanted you to keep moving and helping others but you knew that an ambulance wouldn’t come in time for her with how they were backed up helping others… Thank you…” Brandon said again. Steve’s expression softened even more at the admission. He did remember. The woman he’d saved had a huge slash in her abdomen from one of the Chitauri and she’d been heavily pregnant. He’d worried he might have hurt her running all ten blocks to the nearest hospital but he’d had to try. He hadn’t ever been able to catch up or know what happened to her, and he was so relieved to hear that it had been a happy ending. 

“Aw, bud, it’s my job, I was happy to help, I’ll always do anything I can to help people in need, it was nothing, you don’t need to thank me…I’m happy she’s okay, and your little sister is too.” 

“They named her Stephanie, after you… they told me to thank you today… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to cry,” Steve hugged the kid again, 

“Hey, dude, it’s okay, crying is good, it’s good to get it all out, I’m happy I was able to help your mom that day, and hearing that she’s okay makes me happy. I don’t usually get to know what happens to the people I help, and I’m glad it worked out, but wow, they really named her after me?” 

“Of course, Dad said she wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, it’s the least they could do.” 

“Well, make sure you give them my best okay? Tell them I said hi, and to come visit the tower any time. I’d love to meet my namesake and see how your mom is doing in person,” Brandon’s eyes looked really big as Steve said this, 

“Do you mean it?” 

“Of course, right Pep? Could you take down Brandon‘a last name? Just ask for me, if I’m there, I’d be happy to meet them,” Pepper nodded and pulled out her phone and started typing on her phone, 

“I gotta call my dad…” Brandon said, tears gone and with the biggest grin. Steve stood up, he ruffled Brandon’s hair with a laugh and told him to go and get something to eat before it was too late, Brandon waved to him as he walked out the door, phone in hand, probably texting his dad. Steve walked back over to Pepper and James, a smile on his face. 

“Alright, well, Steve, I ordered lunch for you, it’s up at the office, I’m going to go get it, I’ll be right back,” Pepper told him, leaving the classroom, her heels clicking as she walked out, it was now just he and James left in the room and suddenly he felt nervous, his smile falling from his face as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his suit and awkwardly stood there. 

James seemed to be studying him, but came out of his trance when the silence had gone on for a little too long. 

“Oh, geez, where are my manners, do you want to sit down? I’m just standing here like an idiot. We can eat over here at this table, sorry it’s a little low,” Steve scrunched himself into one of the chairs that was a bit smaller than the average adult chair, but not as small as one of the ones he’d sat in at a kindergarten class once. James sat down too, 

“So, that was sweet… what you did for Brandon, I think it made his day, the other kids… they’re gonna be jealous if he tells,” Steve frowned even more, not having thought of that.

“Hey, no, it was a good thing, sorry for getting you down like that. I don’t know what I’m saying… I’m sure that it won’t be that big of a deal, honestly I didn’t even know that happened to Brandon’s family, I hope it wasn’t too hard seeing you, I didn’t expect him to get upset, I wonder if any of the other kids have a personal connection.” 

Steve just smiled as he listened to James ramble. His voice… it even sounded like Bucky’s, just without the familiar strong Brooklyn drawl it had back in the 40's. As he looked closer at him it was more and more obvious how much of a dead ringer for the man he was and Steve’s chest tightened again. Was it even possible for someone to look this much like his old friend? His mannerisms were even the same, he talked with his hands, his eyebrows were as expressive as ever… the cleft in his chin and… holy shit... the scar… the scar on his right temple from where he’d fallen off his bike while riding circles around Steve and trying to convince him to try… it wasn’t much, just a little raised area of skin that went into his hairline… but it was in the exact same spot… that… that couldn’t be possible…

“I’m so sorry I’m rambling…” James said, flailing his arms, Steve’s eyes focused back on him as a whole as his mind turned back to the conversation, he smiled again, hoping he wasn’t blushing, 

“No, sorry… I was…I was thinking, I didn’t hear the last of what you just said, could you repeat it?” it was James’s turn to blush now as he flailed again, 

“No, no, it’s just as well, forget it, so, the kids really enjoyed having you, thanks for coming to visit,” James said, as he stood up and flitted over to his desk. 

“I-actually, okay, this is a bit embarrassing and might be crossing a line, but my kid,” James pointed to the photo on his desk, and Steve’s eyes narrowed in on it, a smile playing at his lips as he saw a photo of a little boy dressed in a version of his costume laughing with a cat on his shoulders, 

“He’s a really big fan… and… he, well he asked me to give you this drawing…” James walked forward with a crude drawing of the avengers that David had done, Steve was in the middle, drawn bigger than all the others with stars and fireworks behind him. It was cute, and it made Steve smile, but also his thoughts came to a halt. A kid… that’s right… this James had a kid… Bucky did not. The idea that Bucky was alive too… after all this time was preposterous in of itself. He really was just that much of a ringer and Steve needed to get over it.. But the scar… how could it be that it was in the same place, the same shape? He looked at the picture, finally looking up at James again. 

“This is so cute, tell him I said thank you. Is there anything I can sign for him? I’d love to if you have anything,” 

“Oh my gosh, would you? It would probably make his entire life!” James began to flail around again, looking through items on his desk, he then turned to the bookshelf behind it and made a satisfied noise, he headed back over to Steve with a wide grin on his face, 

“This will do, it’s his favorite issue of the comics so far,” Steve took the sharpie that James had in his hands and signed it, 

“What’s his name?” 

“David,” 

“To David, Thanks so much for the artwork, I love it. Be brave, stay awesome, Steven G. Rogers, Captain America,” He finished with a flourish of a five pointed star and handed the comic book back, a smile on his face. 

“Oh my gosh, he’s gonna love this so much… thank you!” James excitedly pranced back over to his desk and gently placed the comic back on the shelf with care. 

Steve leisurely followed James over to his desk. His hands in his pockets as he walked. James tried his hardest not to stare as he looked at the great captain and his hulking body adorably scrunching in on itself as if he was trying to be smaller by force. 

“So… how old is he?” Steve said, gesturing to the picture on James’s desk, 

“Five and a half, he actually goes to school here too,” James turned the double frame around to give Steve a better view. Steve leaned down to examine the pictures and smiled. The kid looked a lot like him ironically. All skinny elbows, blonde hair, and long limbs. His face even had the same pinkish flushed appearance that Steve’s would get when he was younger. But his eyes and nose, they were all James, cleft chin and all. He was honestly precious. Steve’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he looked at the photo of a grinning child, he was holding out what looked like two dollars and it was clear he was missing a front tooth. 

“Tooth fairy?” 

“Yup, first tooth, about three months ago, he’s been trying to wiggle another loose ever since then.” James laughed. 

“Listen, I know this might be a little weird but I’d love to meet him if he’s such a big fan, so you guys have plans for Halloween yet?” James was surprised but he stood up straight, his head tilted. 

“No, just trick or treating on our apartment block, just like the last two years,” 

“Well I don’t want to mess with tradition but if you’d like, there’s gonna be a Halloween event at the tower. All of us, um, all of the Avengers will be there. It’s kind of a trick or treat costume event. You can get pics with us and if you dress up like one of us there’s gonna be a costume contest. One for costumes and another that has to do with acting in the costumes. Lots of candy, there’s gonna be a few other games. I don’t know really what they are, you could talk to Pepper about it but If you want to come I’ll have her add you to the list,” Steve wrung his hands together, teetering back and forth on his toes in a sweet and nervous manner. James’s face softened as he smiled, 

“I bet David would love that, you can tell her to add us to the list, we’ll be there.” Steve grinned. 

“Awesome!” 

Before he could say anything else Pepper poked her head in, 

“Steve, lunch, you’ve got 15 minutes, think you can scarf it down?” 

“If not I’ll eat when I get back, thanks Pep,” he gestured to the large bag of food, 

“Do you want a burger? I’ve got more than enough,” James took a moment to think; normally he’d say no, but he was really hungry today. He’d ended up skipping breakfast and coffee only got you so far. 

“If you don’t mind." 

_(Inserted paragraph)_

Steve happily plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out a burger, handing it to him before he took a seat back at the table and began to eat his own food. James went to his desk and the two ate quietly in silence for the rest of the lunch period. When the bell rang, Steve bagan crumpling his trash and putting it back into the bag. He grabbed his water bottle from his belt and began to guzzle it. James just happened to look up at that moment and Jesus Christ, his neck even had muscles. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he sucked down the water from the bottle and James had to berate himself from wondering what else the Captain could suck on like that. 

The kids slowly trailed back in and took their seats. After they were all in the classroom the next parts of the visit went quickly. Two groups of kids were giving a presentation and another were reading poems. After that there were pictures taken and Steve presented his classroom with a gift, a replica shield signed by all the avengers and an authenticated correspondence telegram from the howling commandos to SHIELD that could be displayed in the school. Excited _goodbyes_ and _thank you’s_ were given to Steve and Pepper as they left the classroom. 

Steve grinned, his hands in his pocket and shield secured on his back. He stood tall as he exited the building. They were almost to the front of the school again when they came across a younger class lined up at the bathrooms. As Steve quickly scanned their excited faces, giving a little wave as he did he spotted one particularly starstruck kid, David. 

David has his little hands covering his mouth and the biggest wisest eyes following his every movement. Steve made eye contact with him, winking and pointing at him and saying, “Be good for your dad, thanks for the artwork!” David let out a squeak as he waved back. Steve chuckled to himself as he continued walking. Pepper just rolled her eyes at him.

“Come on, Spangles,” she said using her fiancée’s nickname for him, “You’re gonna give the poor kids a heart attack,” she bumped lightly into him and he grinned back with a light chuckle. They exited the school and got into their waiting car. Steve couldn’t help but look out the rear view window as they pulled away. His smile quickly vanishing into an expression of confusion there were still so many questions left unanswered. 


	2. Something Is Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is suspicious. David and James are adorable.

Steve couldn’t sleep that night. He lay in bed, feet poking out from under the covers, staring up at the grey of his vast apartment ceilings. James’s face flashed behind his eyes when he’d close them, if he tried to get comfortable he’d hear that old familiar laugh of Bucky’s and then James. How was it that two people could be so similar yet generations and worlds apart? James was captivating. He even looked like Bucky, if you took away the long hair and scruffy beard. 

Who would he even go to with his findings? Nobody would take him seriously. It just wouldn’t be possible anyway. Steve was a miracle of science in itself, how would it be that someone, much less someone so close to him, would have survived all this time as well? He’d seen Bucky fall. They’d found his body and buried it in the snow… 

Holy shit. They’d buried it in the snow… could it be? Had Bucky’s body been frozen and recovered just like his?! But when they’d found his body his arm had been ripped off… it had been a grisly and grim sight. One that Steve still couldn’t get out of his head. Blood spattered all over the white snow. His arm feet away from him. It had been ripped from his flesh like an animal had gotten it but it really had just been from the fall. How, Steve still didn’t know.

The memories haunted him. 

There was no way. How could he have survived? And if he had, why wouldn’t there be a record of him? Steve had checked the records of any and all of his friends and their relatives. He’d missed Becca by just under a year and there was no mention of Bucky past his death notice in the 40s. He hadn’t survived. So how… how could the scar and laugh and voice and downright doppelgänger resemblance be explained? And the kid!? Something was up. That was for sure. Maybe Natasha could help him look into things. He didn’t want to drag Sam into things after the metal armed assassin debacle of five years ago. Besides Sam would probably think he was crazy and try to shrink him again. He loved his friend, but he was already seeing a therapist and going to one of the groups at the VA. He got it enough from those groups he didn’t need more concern or scrutiny on his mental health. 

He’d go to Natasha. She was the only one he could think of who would use discretion and not ask too many questions. She herself was an anomaly, so she’d be more likely to believe him. 

The rest of the night he tossed and turned. Even with his mind made up he wasn’t able to sleep. He couldn’t get Bucky’s face out of his head. Flashes of him back then before the war side by side with James’ face. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but with every moment that passed he was even more sure that something was going on. It was impossible though… wasn’t it? 

-

Steve went to Natasha’s quarters. Surprisingly her door was open. He felt too big, again, for his own body as he nervously loomed in the entranceway; waiting for her to be finished with whatever she was typing at her desk. 

Her smoky drawl pulled him out of his own head, 

“You just gonna stand there all day Rogers?” She asked. Looking at him with a tilt of her head. Her wavy fiery red hair brushed her shoulders briefly distracting Steve. He didn’t know how she got it that color, he’d always wondered if it was natural, but it was striking. It reminded him of the color of one of the tabby cats in the photo on James’ desk. His fur was orange. Not quite as orange as Natasha’s hair, but still. 

“Rogers?” She asked again. Steve shook his head. He uncrossed his arms, instead shoving his hands deep into his gym shorts, his shoulders creeping up to his ears. He was suddenly very self conscious. Even more than usual. This time it wasn’t just his size but his mind adding to the trouble. 

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy… hell I think I’m crazy… this was stupid. Never mind.” He turned to go but Natasha reached out, stopping him. 

“Oh no you don’t, you came to me looking like a kicked puppy, I can’t leave you like this. Come on, sit down, tell me what’s up.” She gently led Steve over to the seating area in her room. He sat, wringing his hands and cracking his neck. 

“Steve, talk to me. What’s going on? I don’t think I’ve seen you like this in years…. maybe even not since you got out of the ice…” Steve weighed his options but he needed to tell someone. Technically Pepper knew but she thought he’d just been mistaking with how he’d eventually brushed it off… 

“I saw Bucky…” he finally said. It came out in a jumbled rush but Natasha seemed to understand. Her eyebrows lifting to her hairline. 

“Steve… we’ve been through this before. You thought you saw Bucky when that assassins mask came off, it’s not possible…” she tried to gently placate him. 

Steve pulled away from her gentle touches. He stood up tugging at his hair and pacing in a circle. She was right. This had happened before. They had looked into it before even though it had been a crazy idea. It had been such a fleeting glance back then that he’d accepted it as his mind tricking him. The wound of being in the new century had still been fresh and Peggy had just passed away back then. But this time… this time he was sure and he had to get her to understand. 

“No… no… you don’t get it. This time...it was different. He was right in front of me. He talked like him, he walked like him, his eyes, his laugh, and he even had the same fucking scar! In the same place! I know it sounds crazy but this… he was the teacher of the class I visited yesterday. He was teaching American history to 8th graders at Margaret Carter Magnet School. He said he was a descendant of Bucky’s. He said that Bucky had an illegitimate child with Dottie, an old fling. Who I remember, but he didn’t look anything like Dottie. He looked just like Bucky! But with more of Winnifred in him than Dottie. He had Winnie’s nose. All the kids had her nose…and the scar… it was him! I’m telling you! I don’t know how but it was him. Please… just… one more time can you look into this for me?” Natasha pursed her lips. Her hands on her hips. 

She didn’t know what to do. Who authorized the visit to _that_ school? To _that_ classroom? Someone was getting fired that’s for sure. She sighed, digressing. 

“One more time… I’ll see what I can find… give me a few days.” Steve’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. He bumbled over to her and hugged her tightly. Big muscles and big arms bowling her over and engulfing her. She laughed as she let him lift her off the floor an inch. If it was anyone else she’d have put them flat out by now, but she knew when Steve got excited his hugs became massive bear hugs and honestly, she loved it. She just hoped she’d be getting more of them after revealing the truth… it was practically irrefutable by now. Steve has seen the man with his own two eyes. She didn’t know how she’d explain it away if Nick wasn’t on her side. 

-

Natasha left Steve’s floor and went directly back to SHIELD headquarters in DC. She touched down on the helipad and jumped out. This was an emergency as far as she was concerned. 

She made her way down to Fury’s floor, popping her bubble gum as she did and eyeing up anyone who dared to do the same to her. She didn’t bother knocking when she got there, she just pressed her hand to the pad and marched in. Upon seeing Nick was alone she didn’t bother with formalities. 

“We have a problem,” she said, her gum cracking again as she stood with a hand on her hip. 

“Hi Nick, how are you today? I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” Fury mocked back. Natasha just rolled her eyes as she stepped forward and placed her hands on the desk where Fury was still sitting and typing. 

“I said. We have a problem.” Nick gave her a side eye and stopped typing. He pushed himself back in his chair and finally gave her his full attention. 

With a sigh he tilted his head and waited for her to speak. 

“Steve knows,” she said. Urgency in her tone. 

“Knows what? He knows a lot of shit, you’re gonna have to be more specific,”

“Steve knows about James Bennentt, or Bucky, as he calls him.” 

Nick sighed again, “Oh is that all? Well then, convince him he’s wrong. We did last time,” Fury flippantly disregarded her concerns. 

“No, he saw him, in the witness protection spot we put him in. Talked to him. Spent a whole half a day with him and his class, he _knows_. James gave him the story we fed him, the one he believes, but we can’t repress his memories forever. We’re months away from getting him into that Wakandan hospital, so his memories will be gone for good and we don’t have to worry about it. We can’t let Steve unravel all of this. It’s been five years. He’s doing so well...” Natasha looked down at her hands. The Winter Soldier was a special case for her. She wished she could get the new life he had, but if she couldn’t she felt he deserved it. He might have been the one who trained her and conditioned her but he was the kindest handler she or any of the girls in the red room had ever had. 

She could clearly see the glimpses of Bucky, the old friend that Steve loved and talked about shining through the broken cracks in him when she looked back. Even after all the years of hardened torture he’d endured before she had come along, he still was a kindhearted man who became even more tortured the longer he was left out of cryo. He’d been the only father figure she’d ever known. 

He wasn’t much but he had gruffly bandaged and splinted some of her many broken bones and helped her and the other girls properly braid their hair into tight coils that would stay out of their face while training. He’d even taken the beatings for some of the girls. Getting in the way of the whips and electric batons and growling lowly behind his mask until their other handlers had backed off. 

He was a proper trainer. If one could be proper in the stance they were being trained in. He was strict, but never harsh, and didn’t use punishment in his regime. He didn’t use rewards either but he was generous with a nod of praise when they’d get things right. His lips would even quirk up in the semblance of a smile towards the end of longer periods of him training them. 

James was a good man and Natasha didn’t want to let Steve ruin all the progress he’d made. But she wasn’t seeing many other options. Steve wouldn’t go quietly this time. He’d riot if he thought something this important was being kept from him.

Fury was swiveling in his seat. His hands in his lap as he thought. 

“Well, that does change things… you said he saw him but what else is convincing him it’s his friend?” 

“Said he had a scar and looked like his mother, Winifred and not a descendent of Dot Underwood. He also said he spoke the same whatever that means,” Fury nodded. 

“Well. I guess we’ll have to relocate him... I’ll put in for his transfer, tell Steve you looked into it and found nothing. Pull up all the records we have of him if you need to. You know we have a through paper trail from when he was born and for his parents and grandparents. If he’s still not placated send him to me.” 

Natasha nodded. Her nerves finally settled knowing that Fury wasn’t going to blow James’s cover or all the progress that he had made.

As she left, she stood tall, heading back to the jet that would take her back to New York. As she rode in the co-pilot's seat, she worked on autopilot, her mind distracted by thoughts of James. She had an uneasy feeling in her gut telling her that it wasn’t going to be as easy as it seemed getting Steve to let this one go… but she’d have to figure out a way. There was too much at stake otherwise. Hydra was still out there. And as far as she or anyone else knew they were still itching to get their “asset” er- assets back... Any unnecessary heat that could expose Jame’s whereabouts was highly discouraged. But Steve… being Steve, that wasn’t going to happen. She hoped that Fury was able to relocate the pair quickly. And that Steve wouldn’t go looking… but somehow she knew that last one was probably a futile hope. 

-

“Dad!!! Dad!!! Daddy!!!” James let out an “oomph” as his legs were run into full force by the weight of a five year old. He laughed as he ruffled David’s hair. 

“Hey buddy,” 

“Daddy! I saw Captain America!!! He said hi to me!!! Daddy!!! He knew my NAME!” James laughed again. 

“That’s so cool!” 

“Daddy, he said he liked my drawing, did you give it to him?” 

“Of course I did, and he was very impressed. I’m glad he got to tell you he liked it,” David let go of James and went over to the reading corner. He flopped down onto one of the beanbag chairs and James looked over, a smile playing at his lips at his kid’s dramatics. He watched as David gave an excited wiggle before sitting up again and looking back at him, stars still in his eyes as he said, 

“Daddy, he had his shield! And his costume and he was so big! Daddy, he’s so strong! Just like you!” David flopped back down again, “He said my name…” he whispered to himself again, “Captain America knows me… Captain America knows you…” David gasped, “Daddy? Does this mean we’re friends with Captain America?” James laughed again. He wasn’t sure if he’d go that far yet but Steve, well Captain America. He had seemed to be pretty friendly. He couldn’t help but wonder why.

“I don’t know buddy, but he’s pretty cool isn’t he?” 

“Daddy can I wear my costume to school tomorrow?” 

James looked up over the papers he was leafing through to David, 

“Is it costume day?” David slumped back in the beanbag chair as he answered a “no” 

“Then sorry kiddo, but no you can’t. You know the rules, we’ve been over it. But you could wear it for a little while tonight if you want to, we can even play Avengers if you want,” 

“Okay, you be Black Widow!” David laughed, cracking himself up as he assigned his dad the role, 

“Hey, I have no problem with that, Black Widow is awesome!” 

“But she’s a _girl!”_

“And? Remember girls can do whatever boys can do, and in high heels.” David made a face at that. 

”Ew… no I don’t want to wear high heels,” 

James laughed. “Well you don’t have to, you’re lucky, I don’t want to either. They look like they’d hurt.”

“Alright, enough about Captain America for now, do you have homework?” David let out another dramatic groan as he reached for his book bag. 

“Come here, bring me your folder. Once you’re done with it I’m sure I’ll be ready to go, then we can head home.” 

“Okay, write down ten things that start with “H” and bring one in for show and tell tomorrow, plus page 87 in your math workbook, plus draw one thing that starts with H for the alphabet bulletin board. Wow, you have a lot today bud,” James ruffled David’s hair, “When you’re done come and let me check okay?” 

David nodded as he took his math workbook that was open to the right page, and a pencil from James’s pencil cup back to his beanbag chair in the corner. The two worked quietly until half passed four when David popped up and called out “Daddy I’m done!” 

James checked over his work, helping him with two of the problems he got wrong and correcting the spelling on his bulletin board drawing which was of a helicopter. 

“I’m about done too, get your things together and then we can go home,” 

-

James waved goodbye to Sharon, who was setting up her kids work in the hallway as they left. As they got to the entrance of the school he grabbed David’s hand, reminding him to hold on tight as they weaved through the streets to the subway. After a fifteen minute ride and a five minute walk from the subway stop they arrived at their townhouse. Excited barks and yips greeted them as they entered the home. James turned on the lights as David collapsed to his knees and exclaimed “CapCap! Alpine! Ranger!” CapCap, the border collie, and Ranger the bull terrier mutt attacked David with excited licks to his face while Alpine, a tiny white kitten, jumped up on his shoulders and meowed loudly into his ear. David laughed, letting himself be bowled over. This was his favorite part of the day. 

“Hi princess,” James said, stroking the fat Himalayan cat named Ginger under the chin as he set his keys down where she was perched on the entryway table. Ginger’s tail flicked back and forth momentarily before she gracefully slipped from under James’s hand and knocked the keys he’d just set down onto the floor as she leapt from the table to prance off to the kitchen. James shook his head as he picked the keys up and placed them back in their spot. That cat was his baby but could definitely be a spoiled brat sometimes. 

“What do you want for dinner?” He asked David who was already heading for his room, probably to put on his costume, with the dogs trailing behind him. 

“Mac and Cheese!!!” David shouted, throwing his hands up into the air and turning towards James, a huge smile on his face. James chuckled, why did he even ask. 

“Alright, mac and cheese it is, but you have to have a salad or some tomato slices with it, or you have to eat at least half of your sandwich with veggies on it,” David pouted but sighed and finally nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll call you when it’s done,” 

-

David was making a ruckus in the living room when James found him, he had his Captain America costume on and he’d added his Superman cape to it. He was jumping from the sofa to the cushions he’d put on the floor, 

“Alpine! Over there!” He threw his foam shield into the wall, as Alpine meowed loudly and jumped from the top of the mantle to the armchair below. 

“Yeah! We did it!” David shouted, going over to pet Alpine, “I couldn’t have done it without you Alpine!” Alpine simply wound himself between David’s legs before prancing off to go hide somewhere, probably. The cat was pretty good with noise and David’s general loudness that came with being a child, but even he needed to find some silence sometime. Which James totally understood. 

“Who were you fighting today?” 

“Aliens,” David answered. “And Fifty legged spiders!” David wiggled his fingers up at James who acted frightened and disgusted.

“Ew! Fifty legs! Did you get them all? I really don’t want to wake up to one of those in my bed tonight,” 

“Yeah, I got them all Daddy, Captain America always gets the bad things!” David flexed his nonexistent muscles and James ruffled his hair again. 

“Will you play? Be Iron Man? After dinner? Or Black Widow?” 

“I told you I would, and I absolutely will, but first, you gotta eat your veggies,” David made a “bleh” face, screwing his features up but followed James to the table anyway. 

James only caught David trying to feed CapCap his tomatoes once throughout dinner, but a stern look and a raise of a brow was all it took for David to apologize and eat the rest himself. David waited anxiously next to James as he finished washing and drying their dishes. He handed David the last dish to put into one of the bottom cupboards and as soon as he did he sprang back up, “Okay! Let’s play!” James laughed again.

“Alright let’s play, what are we fighting and who do you want me to be?” David thought for a second, 

“Hulk!” He ran to his room and grabbed his hulk gloves. They were two massive foam hands that slipped onto your own that were formed into fists and great for gentle smashing. David waited for James to put the gloves on before jumping onto the couch and saying, 

“Cap to Widow, bad guys on your sixth!” James laughed, knowing David didn’t know what he was talking about but following along anyway. David threw the foam shield and with a grunt he jumped off the couch and ran to grab it, he touched his ear like he had coms in and said, 

“Wow, that was crazy, I think we’re gonna need to bring the green guy in! Hulk smash!” James came in and gave a great growl and roar as he beat his fists onto the table and then the floor, before standing and flexing his muscles and letting out a roar with his head back, David laughed happily.

“That’s it! Hulk smash!”

“Hulk smash!” James said back. Standing up and beating on his chest like an ape. David laughed even harder at James’s antics.

“Daddy!” He said through fits of laughter. James stomped over and came to pick him up. Lifting him into a cradle hold and making more hulk sounds. 

“Daddy! Put me down!” He laughed again. 

“Nope!” James said flipping him around in his arms. David struggled still giggling as James plopped him down onto the couch in their living room. 

“Okay Daddy, you be Black Widow now!” He said. 

“Alright, Cap!” James stood at attention. 

“We’ve got hostiles in the kitchen, stay low and cover me,” he told David. 

“What’s a hostile?” David asked, tripping over the word slightly. 

“Hostiles are bad people,” 

“Okay, got your back!” David gave a little salute and the two slunk their way down the hall hugging the wall as they went. David had his shield covering him in the front as he followed. 

James gestured at David to be quiet before poking his head around the corner of the door frame. CapCap was lying by her food bowl but when she saw James poke his head around the corner she began barking madly. Standing up and excitedly running at him. 

“Oh no! Incoming!” James did a few flailing kicks before he whirled his arms around and dropped to the ground. He hugged CapCap around the neck and scrunched his face up as she began to lick all over his face. 

“Cap! Some assistance!” David ran in, getting CapCap’s attention. She turned to him excitedly and he used his shield to keep her from licking his face, 

“Widow! Get the treats! It’s the only way to defeat it!” David said. Still holding off an excited CapCap. James laughed as he reached into the upper cabinet and grabbed the bag of dog treats. At the sound of the treats shaking in the bag CapCap gave a yip and turned her attention back to James. She quickly did a trick, standing on her hind paws and panting with her tongue lolling out. 

“Good girl!” James praises as he throws her two treats. One of which she caught in her mouth, she calmed down as she chewed on one of the chewy filled bone treats. 

“That was a close one! Good thing you thought of the treats; high five, Cap!” David gave James a high five and laughed. 

“Alright Cap, lets head back to the tower, it’s time for us to get some shut eye, what do you say?” 

“Nooooo!” David exclaimed. Running out of the kitchen. 

James put his hands on his hips as he huffed. CapCap looked at him with big eyes begging for more treats. 

“Nu uh... No more I gave you two...” her ears sagged at that and she lost interest in him turning her back and leaving the kitchen. 

“David!!!” He called out with a sigh. Walking out of the kitchen to try and find him. He narrowed his eyes at how suspiciously silent it had gotten in the last minute since David had run. “David... we had playtime. We finished our missions... it’s time to sleep now. Come on. You know the rules. If you come out maybe you can watch one episode of spongebob before bed... but only if you come out now...” James waited. Hands on his hips. He looked around and saw the rocking chair in the corner move. He narrowed his eyes again. “David... I see you. You have until the count of five or no Spongebob...” he began to count and on three with a far too over dramatic sigh, that in the back of his mind reminded him of someone he couldn’t remember, David appeared. James smiled. “Alright buddy, time to get your pajamas on. Which ones you gonna wear tonight? I think your Iron Man and Hulk ones are clean.” 

“What about my Falcon ones?” 

“They’re in the washing machine right now. You can wear them tomorrow. Okay?” David slumped again but James just gave him a soft smile as he ruffled his hair. 

“Why don’t I bake some cookies while you get ready and settle in my room? Don’t forget to brush your teeth, if you need help with the floss just call for me. And put your clothes in the hamper in my closet!” 

“Okay Daddy...” David said. Trudging off to his room with his whole body still caved in on himself like it was the worst thing ever. James had to roll his eyes. 

He headed to the kitchen to put the premade dough in the oven while David got ready. After he set them to bake he headed to his own room to change for the night. When he got to the hallway, Ginger appeared beside him and walked with him to the room. He smiled down at her. 

“Hey pretty girl, where have you been hiding?” He asked her. She obviously didn’t answer, being a cat, but she did regally stroll inside the room and jump up on his bed, kneading the mattress before she circled and settled down in a ball of fluff. 

James shook his head at her diva nature and stripped himself of his shirt, wincing as his shoulder tinged in pain. As he rolled it the pain only became worse. Almost like a burning pain that radiated up the side of his neck. He groaned. It was going to be one of those nights. Thankfully he had the painkillers that his doctor had given him. He stripped himself of his pants and changed into pajama bottoms with an odd fish print on them. He’d gotten them from some thrift shop. They were soft even though they seemed to have weird open mouthed freshwater fish on them and fishing poles. He pulled on a threadbare grey t-shirt along with it, despite knowing he’d just rid himself of it later when David left; but for now he wasn’t about to lay in bed shirtless with him. 

He padded on bare feet to the laundry basket and threw his clothes in his mind, boggled at how fast it had filled up again. There were two people in this house, how was it that it was already full again after two days? At least they had a washer and dryer in their unit now. That was a blessing. 

He sighed and settled down on the bed. Turning down the covers and locating the remote to the tv. Ginger opened one eye to glare at him for disturbing her sleep but closed her eyes again and reburied her face in her own fur. 

“Daddy!!!!” James jumped a mile in surprise. Shaking his head as David ran into the room. 

“Help please! I spill my juice!” 

“What? What juice?” James quickly followed him to his room to see dark purple grape juice seeping into the beige carpet. He groaned as he ran to the bathroom to grab some towels and then to the kitchen to grab some wet paper towels. David did his best to help clean up the mess. 

“I told you this morning to put your juice in the sink before we left didn’t I? And you’re not supposed to have it outside of the living room, you know better,” James scolded. David looked down teetering on his heels with his hands behind his back. 

“I’m sorry Daddy...” he said. 

James let out another put upon sigh, “It’s okay buddy, but next time listen, okay? I give you rules for a reason…” David shuffled, rightly chastised a frown on his face as he looked up at James through his blonde fringe.

“Go to my room, I’m gonna go throw this stuff away and rescue the cookies, go ahead and choose an episode of Spongebob,” David grinned, happy that his dad was still going to let him watch Spongebob.

James rescued the cookies bringing a few back on a plate for them to munch on as they watched TV, laughing at the ridiculous jokes and sometimes far too dark humor.

“One more episode Daddy?” James looked at the time… what would one more hurt? It wasn’t too late yet.

“Okay, one more, but no more begging for another after this one, you gotta brush your teeth and get right in bed,”

“Okay Daddy!” David threw himself at James, hugging him tight and kneeing him in the ribs, James winced but smiled as he hugged his son back.

-

Steve’s sleep had been blissful and dreamless tonight, the only reason he’d woken up was because he’d had to pee. As he tiredly fell back into bed and curled up to his pillow his thoughts wandered to Bucky again. This bed was so big and it was cool in the room but not cold. He imagined how having this bed would have helped them out back in the 40s… in their first apartment together there had only been a single twin bed. Whenever anyone came over, they made it look like Bucky had a bundle on the floor. But the knowing looks from some of their family members like their moms, and even Bucky’s dad, and Becca told them that they knew otherwise. It had been enough with how small Steve was, Bucky would just wrap him up and they’d sleep as close as two bodies could, for warmth and for comfort, especially in the winter. Some of his fondest memories were the feeling of Bucky’s hot breath on the back of his neck or the way his calloused hands would wrap around his waist and torso and hold him close in an octopus hold, their legs tangled together under a thin sheet.

What kind of happenstance would it be if Bucky just so happened to be in this century too? The biggest question would be how. Steve knew it probably wouldn’t be by any ethical or anything he wanted to hear, but was it so bad of him if he didn’t much care? He always knew he and Bucky were soulmates… and this would be the universe proving him right.

Back in the 40’s they’d had a secret relationship. Best blossoming in their small tenement house and in underground clubs that required passwords to enter that were always moving from place to place as to escape police raids and suspicion. Those places had been safe havens. They’d gone on their real first date at one of those underground speakeasies. Bucky had surprised him, a big grin on his face, he’d barged in on payday and announced in his silky smooth drawl, 

“Stevie, go put on your church pants and some comfortable shoes, we’re going dancing!” Steve had been less than excited at the announcement, not looking forward to another night where Bucky got drunk on the cheapest booze in the house and twisted a litany of pretty ladies across the floor while Steve sat in the corner and occasionally got a pity dance or two, thanks to Bucky’s talking up from a few girls. 

“Buck, I’m really not in the mood today,” He’d told him.

“Oh, come on babydoll, this time, it’s just you and me… finally got the password to one of _those_ places… I checked it out the other night…” Bucky had dramatically swept across the floor, grabbing his coat and swinging it over his shoulder before kneeling before him and grabbing his hands.

“Stevie, I’m gonna take you out, on the town, on a proper date, we’ve got enough saved up for any emergency medical costs for the next month if we pinch, let me treat you like my best guy, like I’ve always wanted to,” How could he have said no to that? 

The memory was so vivid, he closed his eyes and he could even smell the pungent throw-together stew that had been cooking on the stove for their dinner. He’d almost forgotten to turn off the burner in his excitement. He’d tackled Bucky back onto the floor, they’d both laughed as they tumbled, Bucky had looked up at him from on the floor, he’d cupped his face and kissed him. It had been so special. They’d danced the night away, Bucky sweeping him across the floor and holding him as close as he usually held all those girls.

Who could blame him for hoping so much? He’d been thrown into this new century with nothing and no one from 70 years ago being how he remembered them. Peggy was alive but most days she didn’t know who he was… and the days she did, it was exhausting having to recount things over and over again, his heart could barely take it

He could worry about the how later, for now he just wanted to know if it really was him. It almost had to be, there was too much that was too similar. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep again, visions of their past swimming in his head as he drifted off. 

-

Natasha fidgets as she stands in front of Steve’s door, she hasn’t knocked yet. Still trying to get her unusually nervous self under control. She’s kicking herself, why is this so different than lying any other time? She’s a spy, this is what she does, it shouldn’t be so hard, but she knows she has to put the mask on and pull out all the stops for this if she even lets a single crack in her composure show Steve will see and smell the lie. She’s never met another person who could so easily read her, aside from Clint and maybe, at times, Fury. Steve’s skills were impressive. 

She took one more deep breath before knocking, her stoic expression in place. She was ready to deliver the news. It took about a minute but she heard familiar footsteps on the other side of the door. Steve opened the door, he was casually dressed in a pair of grey stark industries sweatpants and a smedium shirt, she couldn’t help but shake her head as a small smile quirked her lips. When was someone going to teach this man what his true shirt size is? She stepped inside without being invited and Steve raised his eyebrows at her presumptuous nature but closed the door behind her. She stood with her arms crossed, her knee cocked and her head tilted to the side.

“Sit down Rogers, I need to make sure you hear me loud and clear,” Steve took a seat across from her, backwards in one of his kitchen chairs, his own head tilted to the side, ready for whatever news she was about to drop on him. He couldn’t help the quick beating of his heart, a biological response to the hope rising in him. He couldn’t read her expression, it was rare that he couldn’t, but he was stumped today. He locked eyes with her as she uncurled her arms and put her hands on her hips. 

“Nothing points to this man being your old friend. It’s like we told you before, it would be impossible, unless the same thing happened to him that happened to you, which the odds would be astronomical of it happening. Fury even looked into it for you. We have files and records and they all point to him being a descendant of the illegitimate child of your friend. He was born in 1981, he’s 35 years old and he grew up in Red Hook with a single mom who went by the name of Cassandra Bennentt and had two sisters, Janice and Macy Bennentt. They had one dog, one cat, and a pet bird growing up. James tried to raise a turtle, but it died. He went to PS 47 for Elementary and Redhook High for High School, middle school he attended Brooklyn Arts with his sister Macy. He graduated with honors and went to basic before getting his bachelor’s in History with a concentration in World History and a minor in Journalism at NYU.” 

“Geez, Nat, I didn’t need to know all of that.” Steve wished he could forget all of what she’d just said, because if this man turned out to not be Bucky he didn’t want to seem like a stalker. Natasha shrugged, 

“Just thought you’d want more info, anyway, sorry to bring the bad news, but he’s not your friend.” She patted him on the shoulder as she left, “Now you can leave him alone, come on, Tony asked to spar with you, he said he’d be ready in thirty if you wanted to call up to him.” Steve sighed. He wasn’t convinced but he’d have to pretend like he was. Steve nodded, 

“Alright,” Natasha took an apple from his fruit bowl next to the door, tossing it up and catching it before taking a bite out of it and talking with her mouth full just to annoy him, 

“Give us a show, Clint and I will be watching. Catch you in thirty,” She told him as she waltzed out of the apartment. Steve closed the door behind her and slumped against it. Not exactly the news he’d been hoping for. 


	3. Blue Sun Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Party + David properly meeting Steve!

James tossed things aside in the closet, trying to find the shield that he and David had made together about a year ago. His co-worker, Sharon had given David a plastic replica shield that lit up and made sounds for his birthday the previous year so the homemade one had been tossed aside, but for the costume contest that one wouldn’t work. Or at least it wouldn’t work according to David who had insisted on having the one they’d made together, although he wasn’t doing anything to help find it.

“David! Are you getting ready?! I told you we had to leave by 5 if you wanted any candy!” David just thought they were going trick-or-treating, he hadn’t told him about the Avengers' get together, but he knew he’d be more than thrilled when they arrived. 

The previous night James had been going through his bag and he’d found the comic that he’d asked Steve to sign for David. How he’d forgotten he’d had it he didn’t know but he’d immediately presented it to the kid who had been over the moon and slept with it under his pillow, again mumbling about how Captain America knew his name.

“Daddy! CapCap ate my cookie!”

“She what? Was it chocolate chip?!” an emergency vet visit was not what he needed right now.

“No! Sugar!”

“Okay, well, that’s okay, you can get another one, but don’t let CapCap get it this time! Or Ranger! Is your costume on or did you need help?”

“Need help with the harnet!” David yelled back; James nodded as he continued to dig in the closet.

“I’ll be there in a minute, and it’s a harness buddy, make sure your face is washed!” David was still sticky from the strawberries he’d had for a snack, he hoped that David would listen to him because it was taking more time than he expected to find this damn shield. He tossed around some of his old work boots and two old bookbags and finally, there it was, a little worse for ware but it would do, He stood, running his hands through his hair and sniffing at himself, making sure he didn’t stink from getting too sweaty rummaging around on the floor in the dark closet for the past twenty minutes.

“I found your shield buddy, you ready to go?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen. David looked up guiltily from where he sat on the floor with the dog and cat treats in his lap, CapCap and Ranger were sitting around him and Alpine was in his lap meowing loudly as he fed her treats.

“David! What did I tell you? You’ll make them sick! Especially CapCap if she’s already had a cookie, no wonder they took your cookie, is this where you were sitting when you were eating it?” David nodded,

-

James tossed things aside in the closet, trying to find the shield that he and David had made together about a year ago. His co-worker, Sharon had given David a plastic replica shield that lit up and made sounds for his birthday the previous year so the homemade one had been tossed aside, but for the costume contest that one wouldn’t work. Or at least it wouldn’t work according to David who had insisted on having the one they’d made together, although he wasn’t doing anything to help find it.

“David! Are you getting ready?! I told you we had to leave by 5 if you wanted any candy!” David just thought they were going trick-or-treating, he hadn’t told him about the Avengers' get together, but he knew he’d be more than thrilled when they arrived. 

The previous night James had been going through his bag and he’d found the comic that he’d asked Steve to sign for David. How he’d forgotten he’d had it he didn’t know but he’d immediately presented it to the kid who had been over the moon and slept with it under his pillow, again mumbling about how Captain America knew his name.

“Daddy! CapCap ate my cookie!”

“She what? Was it chocolate chip?!” an emergency vet visit was not what he needed right now.

“No! Sugar!”

“Okay, well, that’s okay, you can get another one, but don’t let CapCap get it this time! Or Ranger! Is your costume on or did you need help?”

“Need help with the harnet!” David yelled back; James nodded as he continued to dig in the closet.

“I’ll be there in a minute, and it’s a harness buddy, make sure your face is washed!” David was still sticky from the strawberries he’d had for a snack, he hoped that David would listen to him because it was taking more time than he expected to find this damn shield. He tossed around some of his old work boots and two old bookbags and finally, there it was, a little worse for ware but it would do, He stood, running his hands through his hair and sniffing at himself, making sure he didn’t stink from getting too sweaty rummaging around on the floor in the dark closet for the past twenty minutes.

“I found your shield buddy, you ready to go?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen. David looked up guiltily from where he sat on the floor with the dog and cat treats in his lap, CapCap and Ranger were sitting around him and Alpine was in his lap meowing loudly as he fed her treats.

“David! What did I tell you? You’ll make them sick! Especially CapCap if she’s already had a cookie, no wonder they took your cookie, is this where you were sitting when you were eating it?” David nodded,

“I told you buddy, they’re big dogs, you gotta keep your food up and away from them or they’ll eat it, and only two treats per day or they might throw up in your room again, that was gross wasn’t it?” David screwed up his face remembering when Ranger had thrown up on his bed after he’d gotten into the treats cabinet and eaten the entire bag.

“And only one for little miss Alpine? Okay? Yes, you’re a pretty kitty,” Alpine stretched into his fingers and meowed, she was the sweetest.

“Did you give her one or two?”

“three?” David said, wincing, James just rolled his eyes,

“Alpine, don’t you go throwing up now, come on, did you wash your face yet?”

“No,” David said, James helped him stand up and closed up the treat bags, the dogs following him back over to the counter where he put them up.

“Oh no, you two have had quite enough,” He gave them both scratches behind the ears as he gave David a pointed look that told him to get going in the tasks he’d given him.

“Wash your face and hands, then we can head out,”

David got his jack-o-lantern bucket and attached his shield to the back of his harness with the help of James, the two of them headed out together.

“Daddy, who are you?” David asked, James threw his arms out and showed him his red cape,

“I’m Thor, of course,”

David just laughs, “You can’t be Thor Daddy! You don’t even have his hammer!”

“Don’t have his hammer? Pish posh, I have his cape, and his long flowing locks, I am Thor and you are Cap!” He picks David up who giggles as he’s spun around in a circle. 

“Okay! Okay! Put me down Daddy!” James just grins as he sets David back down. 

“Hand,” he reaches out for David who clasps his hand tightly as they make their way outside and down the street. As they walk they see plenty of other kids dressed up and going from business to business with baskets full of candy. David is wide eyed and happy as he adds a skip to his step as they walk. 

“Where are we going Daddy?” 

“Well this year we’ve been invited somewhere. I know we usually trick or treat around the block here but we’re gonna head into the city tonight,” James said referring to Manhattan. 

“You gotta stay extra close to me on the subway okay? It’s gonna be a lot busier than usual,” 

“Candy?” David asked, James laughed,

“Yes, there will be plenty of candy, I promise, you’re gonna love it,” he looks down at David as he gives their hands a shake. David looks back up at him smiling through the Captain America cowl. They board the subway and it’s as wild as James had feared. A Mario and Banana are making out in the corner and two guys dressed like Elvis are illegally toking it up… James makes sure to slide to the farthest corner of the car from them as he also tries to shield David from the handsy couple in the other corner. Of course there are the normal everyday subway goers, but there are also a few drag queens in a gaggle by the left side of the car and a homeless looking fella slumped and sleeping in the middle of the car on the other side of where they’re at; but what’s really wild is the giant group of men in black suits with black ties with pig masks who are holding plastic swords. He has no earthly or unearthly idea what the costumes are from but they’re terrifying and he hopes that David isn’t too scared of them. 

“Daddy? Why do they look like pigs?” He asked pointing to the group he’d just been thinking of. 

“I don’t know buddy, but it’s pretty freaky isn’t it?” David nodded but thankfully didn’t ask anymore questions about them. Instead his attention turned to the drag queens in the corner. 

“Daddy? Why are they wearing so much glitter?” 

“I don’t know? Maybe because it looks good with their outfit?” 

“Daddy look!” David pointed, one of them was wearing a jean jacket with the Captain America sheild bedazzled in rhinestones on the back of it. 

“She likes Captain America too!” The drag queen turned around hearing David’s voice and gave a smile and a wave, David waved back pointing to his own costume, 

“Oh wow! You look so handsome, little man!” She said, 

“You look very pretty too!” He told her back. James ruffled his hair, looking down at David with fondness in his eyes. The subway clattered to a slow stop.

“Come on buddy, this is our stop,” James told David, taking his hand tightly and walking out the doors. David gave an adorable smile and wave to the group of drag queens as they walked past them and they all cooed and tutted, waving back. 

Together James and David navigated the busy city streets. Passing all sorts of other costumed wanderers on the way. Some scarier and rowdier than others. James made sure David stayed in front of him closely the entire walk. His biggest fear was losing him in a crowded place. He was never sure why he hadn’t moved yet, always thinking about moving upstate to a more rural area would be good for the both of them. But his job was here and David seemed happy. He had friends, and even if James really didn’t. Plus, SHIELD was here and with how frequently he had to attend appointments there it would be impractical. 

“Are we there yet?” David asked, stopping in his tracks and looking up at James, almost making him trip and fall over him. Another walker behind him bumped into him and muttered something under his breath as he rerouted and stepped around them. 

“Not yet buddy, but remember we can’t just stop walking in the middle of the street,” 

“We’re not in the middle of the street, we’re on a sidewalk,” David informed him. James almost rolled his eyes but he didn’t want David to get in the habit so he digressed.

“Well, or the sidewalk. We can’t just stop walking when everyone else is moving.” They began to walk again. “We’re almost there though, just one more block,” James looked up above the buildings and could see Stark tower standing tall, the Avengers logo glowing on the outside of it and he smiled to himself knowing how excited David would be once he figured out where they were going. 

-

When they arrived in front of Stark tower, there was a line outside the front door with people dressed in all sorts of costumes. Bass thumped from inside coming from the grand ballroom on the first floor. A big burly guy was at the front of the line checking names and letting people inside or denying entry. James would have gotten in that line but he didn’t see any kids and so he figured that might not be where they were supposed to wait. He walked up to the other set of doors and the man waiting there pulled down his shades and smiled. He was a portly white man wearing a grey suit. He had curly grey brown hair and a grey beard. A friendly smile crossed his face. 

“Are you here for the children’s event?” James nodded. David was looking up at the building in awe. He had seen the Avengers symbol. Immediately pestering James with 45 questions per second but James just hushed him and told him it was a surprise. 

“Is this because you know Captain America daddy? Captain America lives here! Did you know that? Are we gonna see him? Black Widow and Hulk and Hawkeye and Iron Man live here too right? Daddy! Do you think they’re here now?” James just silently smiled at him and led him to the doors. 

“Do you have an invitation?” James faltered, Steve hadn’t said anything about an invitation, with a self conscious scratch behind his neck he shifted. Still holding onto David’s hand tightly. 

“Um… well we don’t… but I was invited by… I was invited by Steve? Steve Rogers.” This was stupid. It has been almost a month now. What if Steve didn’t even remember he’d invited them and he’d come all the way down here and gotten David’s hopes up for nothing? Hell, it’s not like he and Steve had been talking or anything they’d just had that brief yet charged encounter in his classroom that day. The man in front of them squinted. 

“Name please?” 

“James Bennentt,” James said, the man took out a device and spoke into it after pressing a button. 

“Hey Steve, I’ve got two guests out here saying you invited them to the children’s event, James Bennentt is the name?” There was a pause, “Alright, I’ll bring them right up!” The portly man smiled at them and opened the door, “Come on in, my name is Happy, I’m Mr. Stark’s primary security detail but tonight I’m helping with the kids' event. Nice costume by the way,” he said looking down at David with a grin, “And what is your name?” 

“Captain America!” David said. He giggled as he held onto James’s hand. Happy grinned back.

“Oh of course, silly me, well right this way James and Mr. America sir,” David laughed again at being called sir.

The three of them stepped inside a sleek white elevator, and Happy pressed his palm to the side of the door and buttons showed up.

“You wanna push 7B for me?” He asked David, whose eyes lit up behind the cowl at being offered buttons to press. He eagerly reached forward with a tiny hand and pressed the button next to “7B” it lit up and the elevator slowly began to move. They got off on the floor about a minute later. 

The room was massive. It was one of the ballrooms but it was decked out in more kid friendly attire. The lights were dimmed and there were kids running around. There was a catwalk set up on the left wall while a long row of tables was against the back wall. From what James could see the tables were filled with all kinds of finger foods and treats. There were various other tables set up with games and there was a color changing dance floor in the center of the room. Parents and kids alike mingled and had fun as “Monster Mash” blared from speakers out of eyesight. James didn’t take long to spot Steve after an initial sweep of the room. He was being swarmed by kids at a booth towards the right side of the room. He was demonstrating how to throw and hold his shield, while the Black Widow was teaching a group of little girls (and two boys dressed like Thor and iron man) some basic martial arts moves. Hawkeye was on the dance floor doing the worm with a group of kids who were trying to copy him. 

“Daddy!!!!” David said. Tugging on his hand. James looked down to see David’s eyes alight with excitement. “Daddy! The Avengers!!! They’re all here!!! Daddy look!” Sure enough they were all here. Thor was at the food table and Scarlet Witch was making kids candy fly around, while Tony Stark was signing autographs for his little fans. “Ohmygosh Daddy! Daddy, Daddy! Look! It’s Captain America!!! Daddy! You should go say hi! Can I say hi?!” James laughed. 

“Yeah, we should go say hi,” he threw a thankful look over his shoulder at Happy who nodded back as David practically dragged him over to the group surrounding Steve

They got over to Steve and waited as he showed a kid how to throw their own shield. They ended up hitting one of the targets and he cheered with them, he held out a bowl of candy and they dug their hand in. They gave him an adorable salute and he gave one back, before he turned and was about to talk to the next kid, when his eye caught James’s. His entire face lit up in recognition and James couldn’t help but grin wildly back and give a shy wave. He felt his cheeks heating up. 

No stop that. Why are you blushing at Captain America? 

Steve held up a finger to signal that he’d be right over and gave his full attention to the second to last kid in front of him. After both of the kids had played the game and gotten their candy, Steve stood up straight and headed over to them, he leaned down for a hug immediately. 

“I’m so glad you came!” He said, James was slightly taken aback but he hugged the Captain back. He couldn’t help but love the way his muscles felt and think about how his arms almost didn’t fit all the way around the breadth of his shoulders. Damn, he was buff. 

“And this time David is here too? Did I get your name right buddy?” David was practically vibrating out of his skin in excitement. His eyes big and wide as he looked up at Steve with adoration. 

“Hi,” he squeaked back. James just laughed and stroked a hand through David’s blonde hair. 

“Hi, I’m Captain America, but you can call me Steve,” he held out his hand for David to shake. “It’s nice to meet you properly. I know I said hi in the hallway but I didn’t get to shake your hand,” David took Steve’s hand and Steve shook it gently. 

“Hi! Mr. America! Mr. Steve, sir...” David stumbled over his words and Steve chuckled. 

“Like I said, just Steve is fine, I love your costume, I must say you wear it better than me!” He commented gesturing to his own suit. “Did you make it?” He asked. 

“Some of it! My daddy helped me make the shield and the harness is made out of belts, but we bought the costume. My daddy can’t sew like Ms. Carter can.” 

Another familiar name, it almost made Steve trip over his words, he looked up at James for reference. 

“That’s his teacher, and my friend, Sharon. She did sew the avengers patch onto the shoulder though, didn’t she?” 

“Yes!” David said, showing it off, Steve admired it with a nod. 

“Well, I love it, and I think you definitely have a chance at winning the contest later!”

“Contest?” David looks at James,

“Yeah, there’s a costume contest later. You get to do your best Captain America impression. You know how you do when we play Avengers? And then you might get a prize? Sound like fun?”

“Yeah!” David said, jumping up and down. Steve laughed, and James smiled looking between them both. The sound of Steve’s laugh was so familiar, almost like he’d heard it a million times, but he would never get tired of it.

“So, you want some candy?” Steve asked, gesturing to the targets and the shield he had set up at his table. David nodded.

“You wanna play the game?” David nodded, “Alright, well you gotta hit one target by throwing this shield like a Frisbee and then you’ll win!” David looked up at James who nodded at him to go on and try, instead of taking the shield Steve offered, David unhooked his own from his back and pulled his lip between his teeth. He squinted his eyes and then with a flick of his hand he threw the shield, hitting the target on the first try. It bounced off one of the obstacles and hit the second target, the third target it missed, but two on the first try was impressive. Even Steve thought so, and with genuine astonishment he clapped his hands, retrieving David’s homemade shield and handing it back to him.

“Wow! You’re just as good as me! Where’d you learn to do that?” David giggled and blushed as he looked at James.

“Daddy taught me, we play Frisbee all the time in the park!”

“Well, you know what? I think that deserves two handfuls of candy, go on ahead!” He said, holding out the bowl for him. David giddily reached into the bowl and pulled out two generous heaps of candy and dropped them into his bucket. Before they could do anything else, the doors opened behind Steve and a large group of kids all dressed like the Avengers came trampling in, chattering loudly and excitedly before the music cut out and a British voice came over the speakers.

“Group A is back from Tower Trick-or-Treat, Group B and anyone else who was not here when group A was assigned my join for the second round, starting in 5 minutes. Dr. Banner and Ms. Potts are waiting at exit B for line up.”

“What’s tower trick or treating?” James asked.

“Oh, Tony has every floor in the tower set up. All the departments have something cool on display that they’re working on to interest the parents and are decorated with different themes and handing out candy for the kids. You ride the elevators, it looks like everyone was having fun.”

“Daddy can we go? Can we go?!” David asked excitedly, James looked up at Steve with an apologetic smile.

“Okay, but we’ll have to say goodbye to Steve,” David looked sad and stricken at that.

“It’s okay, I can come with you guys if you want?”

“Won’t you be swarmed?”

“Worth it, to spend more time with my littlest biggest fan,” David’s eyes sparkled at that, and he nodded in agreement. 

-

Truly, Steve didn’t want to let James out of his sight. His energy was as magnetic to him as Bucky’s always was and if this was the only connection he had to Bucky in this new century, he wanted to explore it and getting to know James would help him do that. 

“Well, lead the way,” James gestured to David. David walked over to the gaggle of kids who were lined up, all dressed in Avengers costumes as well. David hung back next to James as they got closer to the gaggle of kids. Sometimes he could be nervous, especially around people he didn’t know. James ran a hand through his hair to soothe him. Someone then stepped up beside them and James looked up, his eyebrows rose in shock when he recognized the man. 

“Sam?” Sam looked over, also surprised.

“James? Oh hey, good to see you man,” Sam went in for a bro hug and shake as James laughed.

“Good to see you too, man, what are you doing here?” Sam tilted his head, about to say something when another kid walked up. 

“Uncle Sam! My wing fell off!” The kid looked like they were about to cry as they held out the wing for Sam to see. Sam quickly turned his attention to the kid, his nephew it seemed. His nephew was dressed in an elaborate Falcon costume that looked mostly homemade. 

“It’s okay, remember, Mirina attached them with snaps. We’ll just put them right back on, turn around,” Sam knelt down to refasten the wing to the kids back, patting him with a smile.

“Crisis averted, are you ready for trick or treating?” The kid nodded. David stood with his mouth hanging open, his eyes were big and wide as he took in the other kids costume. The Falcon was definitely his other favorite Avenger, mainly because he worked with Captain America and then Black Widow, and Hulk, and Ironman. In awe, he spoke up.

“I. Love. Your. Costume!!! It’s SO cool!” David clapped his hands, “Can I see?” The little boy grinned back at him toothily, looking very similar to his uncle, 

“Thanks! Yeah! Yours is awesome too!” 

“Not as cool as yours! Can you fly?” David asked, the little boy frowned. 

“Uncle Sam said no. Even though Mr. Tony offered to make them real,” the little boy glared at Sam who just gave him a pointed look. 

“Is the Falcon your favorite?!” 

“Yeah! Duh! He’s my uncle!” James’s head whipped up at that. What the fuck? How had he missed that? Sure he and Sam had just been casual friends, he’d met him down at the Midtown VA when he’d first come back and had to go to counseling and groups. How had he not known this?! Sam shrugged.

“Wasn’t a well known fact then, sorry,” He said, shrugging as he looked at James. “I would have told you if you ever came down to visit anymore, but no, you get your fancy therapy with SHIELD now, too good for us.” 

“That’s so cool!!! Falcon is your uncle?! You’re the falcon!?” David said, looking up at Sam, “Woah, you are The Falcon!” He said, recognizing him for who he was. “Daddy! I met The Falcon!” Steve, James, and Sam all laughed at that. 

“And apparently I knew him all along,” James said, causing Sam to pat him on the shoulder. The british voice came over the speakers again, 

“Trick or treat will be leaving in one minute!” 

“Uncle Sam are you coming with me?” His nephew asked.

“Of course little man, I gotta get my candy somehow.” 

“Are you going trick-or-treating?” Sam’s nephew asked David. David nodded. 

“Cool! Let’s go together! We have to, because Falcon and Captain America are best friends. I’m Kevin!” 

“I’m David…” David said, and the two began chattering about the Avengers as the group moved out the doors and into three different elevators. 

Steve tried to make himself as small as possible, well aware that he took up far more room than he should in an elevator, slightly regretting his choice to come along as he noticed how squished the rest of the adults were against two of the walls as the kids stood up front with Pepper. Sam gave Steve a pointed look and tilted his head towards James as they rode the elevator in silence. 

“Talk to him,” he mouthed. Steve had come to him weeks ago talking about James after their first meeting and he hadn’t shut the hell up. At this point Sam was wondering if maybe Steve had a crush. At first he didn’t know if maybe Steve was projecting his old feelings for his long lost friend onto his descendant but maybe being friends with the guy at least would help Steve move on. Though he knew that they hadn’t seen each other since the day in the classroom. 

Steve looked back with wide eyes, trying to convey that he didn’t know what to say. Sam just shot him a thumbs up and walked over to the other side of the elevator where Maria Hill was standing guard. They had a guard on every elevator, not wanting things to get too crazy or for something to get stolen considering they were letting strangers up into some of the most exclusive rooms in the tower. Cell phones weren't allowed and recording was able to be detected by Karen, Tony's new AI but still. 

“Soooo….” Steve drew the word out getting Bucky’s… no James’s attention, he reminded himself. 

“How did you figure out about your great great grandfather being Bucky?” The word stumbled out of his mouth, almost not sounding right. He had only uttered it a handful of times during this decade and every time it was still strange.

“Honestly pal, I can’t tell you very much because I don’t remember,” Steve found that odd, his brows furrowing. James sighed. 

“You probably heard Sam mention that I had therapy sessions with SHIELD.” 

Steve had caught that and already knew why, thanks to Natasha, but he wanted to hear it from James himself. 

“Well, I was in the army. Came back here about five and a half years ago after getting blown up. Thank goodness all I have is extensive scarring, they say I could have lost my arm, but instead it’s just occasional chronic pain. But I did lose my memory. All of it. They thought I might remember some of it, and I think I might, but I still can’t be sure if it’s just because of things that were told to me or if I’m really remembering actual memories. But for the most part I don’t remember anything since I got back.” 

Five and a half years ago… that was when he’d fought that masked soldier he’d thought looked like Bucky. And then there had been no trace of him since, they had never found the soldier, or at least that’s what he’d been told. Things just keep getting more and more suspicious. 

“What I do know is what I’ve read about and what the people at SHIELD who rescued me told me.” 

The fact that it was SHIELD who rescued him was interesting too… Steve felt like there was something he was missing. Something was being kept from him. SHIELD had a veterans outreach program in connection with Stark Industries that Tony funded helping traumatized and injured veterans, especially veterans who were involved with more covert operations acclimate back into civilian life, so what James was saying was possible. It just all seemed suspicious. 

“I traced my family tree, thanks to SHIELD, and they provided me with some sealed documents showing that my great grandfather was actually the child of your friend, Sergeant Barnes, and Ms. Underwood at the time.” 

Steve thought this was odd, “Isn’t it all a matter of public record though?” 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t for a long time, they told me the truth when I was catching up on history and realized hey, this dude practically has my face, are we related?” James chuckled, “So yes, now most people know that James Barnes and Dottie Underwood Bennentt had an illegitimate child, but it’s not really talked about because Dottie’s husband, Walter, raised my great grandfather as his own."

Again, very suspicious to Steve.

"So you don’t know anything about him? Or them? The rest of his family?” Steve asked, sounding more dejected than he meant to. James looked at him, reaching a hand up and placing it on his shoulder, with sympathy in his eyes he met Steve’s. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I don’t, you probably know more than me. I know what was written and told to me. Apparently his sister Rebecca had six kids, I know that one of her great grandchildren is still alive, and her descendents too, but the closest to someone you might remember would be her great grandchild. She lives back in Shelbyville, Indiana. She’s in her 70s, if you want me to get you her information, I’m sure I could find it. Or you could do it yourself... you are an Avenger.” James said sheepishly. “But no, otherwise you could probably tell me more about him than I remember. I’m sure I was probably told stories growing up. I know it was open knowledge in the family and the family thought highly of your friend. But if my mom or dad ever said anything, I don’t remember it. I’m sorry. My dad passed when I was 4 so I wouldn’t remember much of him anyway... but no. I’m sorry. I know I look like him... I was told my father did too... and I can’t imagine how twisted and strange it is to see me... looking so much like him after so long?"

Steve nodded. He didn’t want to cry. Not here. He shouldn’t have brought this up. Not now. Thankfully they were both interrupted by David the biggest grin on his face as he held out a full size pack of “SweetTart Ropes” to James. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look! They had your favorite! Here! It’s for you!” David beamed as he held it out. James made a surprised face, and he was genuinely surprised. One, at how much candy his kid was gonna have if they were giving out full sized shit, and also because he was sharing with him. 

“Oh buddy, those are my favorite! But aren’t they your favorite too? Don’t you want them?” 

“No Daddy, I have all this candy,” he held up his basket that was almost filled up, “You don’t have any, here, it’s for you." 

James felt his heart warm, he reached down and picked David up, hugging him with a swing from side to side. 

“I love you buddy, thank you,” he placed an over exaggerated smacking kiss on his forehead, at which David laughed, before setting him down. The elevator doors were closing again. 

“Oh... Mr. Captain sir, you don’t have any candy either. What’s your favorite?” 

“I like any kind of chocolate, but you don’t have to share me, Stark-“ he was cut off by David shoving two mini versions of Hershey’s at him with a grin. 

“Here!” David said triumphantly. 

“Just take them, he won’t give up,” James warned. 

“That’s nice, but like I said, Mr. Stark, well Tony will have lots of extra, you don’t have to share with me.” David frowned. He put one hand on his hip and looked up at Steve stubbornly. 

“Daddy says it’s rude to not accept a gift when someone gives it to you,” Steve chuffed out a laugh at that as he looked at James who just shrugged.

“Well, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but really, you don’t have to share your candy with me,” David didn’t back down though, still holding out the Hershey’s bars still. With a sigh Steve shook his head fondly and took the candy, unwrapping one immediately and shoving it in his mouth.

“Thank you,” he said with his mouth full. David giggled at his bad manners, but grinned again. Happy that he’d gotten to share. The doors opened again and Kevin came running up to David. 

“This is the Iron Man floor! Look! It’s Mr. Tony’s robots!!!” David turned around in awe immediately leaving Steve and Bucky to follow Kevin out onto the floor. Dum-E whirred and held out a bucket of candy for the children to pick from. He ended up getting too excited and spilled it all out on the floor, causing the kids to all scream and scramble for the candy that had fallen. Dum-E just whirred at himself and shook his claw as if he was shaking his head in disappointment at himself. 

Vision stood over by the showcase of armours. Tony had on display three of his old suit prototypes and kids and parents alike had come over to check them out. This level of the tower was decorated as a mad scientist's lair. Dum-E, U and Butterfingers had mad scientist wigs on them and cobwebs stuck to them while vision was wearing a lab coat that looked like it had been singed and stained by radiation in spots. 

“Pretty impressive, isn’t it?” Steve said, coming to stand by Bucky who was looking at one of the earliest prototypes for the Iron Man suit. 

It was made out of sparkling silver titanium and the only thing that looked similar to the suit today was the helmet. Otherwise, the suit was very clunky looking and James could see why it had only been an initial prototype. He bent down to read about it, nodding his head to himself as he read about the trial runs with this suit. The suit had been too heavy even with being made out of titanium and the arc reactor that powered it had overheated too much within the suit. In this version Stark had wanted to try and keep it covered and as an internal power source, but soon realized that the best way was to keep it central and open for it to work. 

“It really is, I hate to say it Cap, but Iron Man turned into my favorite as I got older,” He gave Steve a wink that made Steve blush as he narrowed his eyes, “The shield was cool when I was younger, but I gotta say, the mechanics behind the suit are super impressive. I don’t like how your damn shield defies the laws of physics. I think if I hadn’t been a history teacher I would have gone into engineering or science. I really don’t know what made me want to become a teacher in the end, guess it’s just one of those things I forgot. But I love it now,” 

Steve laughed, “Tony has been trying to figure out my shield for years now, it’s one thing he hates. I don’t even think Howard Stark knew what he was doing when he created it. I remember him being surprised when I threw it for the first time and how effective it was with the dummies we were practicing on. I don’t even know why it does what it does, but it works."

“Guess you’re just magic then huh?” James quipped back, “Don’t worry Cap, you’re still pretty cool, in my eyes, and in all of theirs,” he said, gesturing to the kids. Steve blushed at that. They headed back onto the elevator about ten minutes later as Pepper finally rounded up all the kids and reminded them that there were still more floors that were giving out candy. James is trailing behind David when he catches what he’s saying. 

“...and you can come to my house and meet my dogs! Capcap and Ranger! We also have two cats, Alpine who is nice and Ginger who is mean so we can’t play with her, but Alpine will play Avengers with us! I usually let her be Red-Wing when I play Falcon, but sometimes she’s just Alpine too and that’s okay because she’s super Alpine!”

“Or we could go to my house or Uncle Sam’s house! Uncle Sam has a real live Falcon and he feeds it mice and they’re all wiggly and gross. But then the bird eats them and it’s so cool! He poops out the bones. One time we went through it and I found a mouse skull. My mom said I couldn’t keep it but it’s in my drawer, shhh, don’t tell Uncle Sam. At my house I have all the Avengers toys and a spiderman costume!” 

“That’s so cool!” 

“My house doesn’t have a yard though? Does yours?” 

“No, but my Daddy lets me move the furniture to play Avengers so we can do that.” 

“Or maybe Mr. Tony will let us use the real Avengers gym! Sometimes he lets me and Uncle Sam and Miss Natasha play super spies in there.” 

“Whoa! That would be SO COOL!” David said, hopping up and down. 

“Slow down champ, what’s this about plans you’re making without me?” James said, coming up to him and ruffling his hair. 

“Daddy! Kevin and I are gonna play Avengers! Maybe at his house or maybe at our house because you let us move the furniture! Kevin has a Spiderman costume and all the Avengers toys! Daddy, he said he has the new Thor action figure too! I want that one for Christmas! Can Kevin come over to play tomorrow?” James couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Whoa, buddy, slow down. We would first need to talk to Kevin’s mom and dad and find a time.” 

“But you could just ask Mr. Sam.” 

“Well, Sam is his uncle but not his mommy or daddy. I think his parents would be the ones to set it up with so maybe I can get their number from Mr. Sam and then we can see what happens okay? For now why don’t you two just keep enjoying trick or treating together? Okay?” David stood there and thought about it, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth before he finally agreed. 

“Okay Daddy, but don’t forget! Ask Mr. Sam!” James nodded as he watched him return to conversing with Kevin. 

“They’re cute aren’t they?” Steve said, gesturing with his head to Kevin and David, who had their heads bent close together as they giggled at something. 

“Very,” James said as he continued to watch. He leaned his back against the elevator letting his posture deflate as he looked around. He checked the time on his watch and it was getting close to 8PM, which was when the costume contests started. That was good, because he was tired of standing in this damn elevator, even if it was right next to Steve… and oh… Steve had gotten exponentially closer over the last few seconds, squishing into James as he made room for other parents to lean against the rails. Their elbows touched, sending electricity up James’ spine at the simple feeling. He shifted so their bodies touched too, their hips bumping and their feet sliding against one another in their shoes, as Steve smiled over at him he looked down again, feeling his neck flush. Steve was so gorgeous… why was he even trying? This was fucked up. He knew Steve was emotionally fragile and he couldn’t let his own feelings about the guy cloud his moral judgement. Hell, he looked like his long lost best friend even if Steve was interested in him that way (hello? He was Captain America that was a one in a million chance) it would be astronomically fucked up to play on Steve’s emotions that way. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, and James realized he’d been stuck in his own head. He turned to Steve who gestures towards David who was looking up at him through his too big Captain America cowl and grinning.

“Sorry buddy, what is it?” 

“Can I have a piece?” He asked, holding up his bucket of candy. 

James looked around and saw many of the kids eating candy and so he nodded. “Okay, just one and bring it to me to look at first,” maybe James was being too paranoid but just because they were at stark tower didn’t mean he wasn’t going to check his kids candy first. David picked one out and ran back over to James. James looked it over carefully and nodded to him that it was okay. David threw his hands up in the air, running back over to Kevin shouting “yayy!!!” All the way. Steve couldn’t help but snort. James looked over at him fondly. 

“Well, I guess I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you guys later, don’t sneak out without saying goodbye,” Steve told James, James nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked at Steve. After he watched Steve walk away James headed over to Sam where he was trying to wrangle the two kids, his small smile turned into a grin as he watched Sam, who was looking annoyed. Kevin and David were prancing around him singing the theme song for the Avengers TV show that had been created, 

“Avengers, Avengers, Mighty mighty Avengers, Hulk smashes, Falcon flies and the Captain throws his shield! Black Widow, she’s a spy, and Hawkeye has his arrows, see Iron Man in the sky, watch him zoom as he flies, as Spiderman is swinging from roof to roof...” they continued singing the song as Kevin flapped his wings and David punched the air and kicked with his shield. It was adorable, but obviously a nuisance, since Sam was trying to tell them something. James laughed as he walked up to them, grabbing David gently by the back of his costume and slowing him down. 

“Daddy!” David says excitedly, beaming up at him. James smiles back, 

“Are you listening to Mr. Sam?” James asked, a quirk of his brow.

“Yes…” David said, not so convincingly, Sam just shook his head fondly. 

“It’s okay, they’re having fun,” He reassured James, David clung to James’s leg smiling over at Sam and Kevin sweetly. James ruffled his hair. 

“You're a handful… come on, let’s go get registered for the competition.” 

“Yeah! My wings are gonna win!” Kevin said, kicking up in the air as he ran towards the tables in the corner that had the registration for the costume contest. They were each given Avengers sticker badges with their names printed on them after they signed up. After that there was time to grab some more snacks before they had to line up. David barely reached the top of the snack table and he stood on his tip toes, pointing at what he wanted. James wondered if David would have a growth spurt sometime soon. He was almost in first grade and was still the relative size of a 4 year old. He didn’t have much mass on him either. Sometimes it worried him but the SHIELD doctors had told him not to worry and they were the best the county had. So he tried not to. 

With a plate piled high with pizza, cheese and crackers, cinnamon and sugar pumpkin bread, cherry tomatoes and carrot sticks, James and David headed over to an alcove full of tables. 

“Daddy can you help?” David asked, tugging at his cowl which was stuck, James quickly reached over and helped him out of it so he could eat. David hummed too loudly to himself as he swung his feet as he ate.

“Might want to hurry up buddy, the contest starts soon and we need to go get in line.” James reminded him, 

“Oh! Okay!” David said, as he began to scarf down his food like a mad child. James was almost concerned.

“Hey, hey, we still have fifteen minutes, you don’t need to choke yourself,” he laughed, ruffling his hair as he looked at David’s pizza sauce covered face. David just grinned at him with a full mouth to which James winced at. 

“Keep your mouth closed when you chew.” He reminded him. David closed his lips obediently. 

After eating they headed back to where the signs led them for the costume contest. There was a very energetic boy with bright eyes and brown hair, and a subdued looking mixed girl with dark chocolate curls helping to wrangle the kids into each section. 

“Hi! I’m Peter, are you here for the costume contest?” He asked, David nodded.

“Alright, awesome shield my dude,” He held out a hand for a high five. David grinned as he slapped it happily.

“Are you in the homemade category or the acting one?” 

“Acting,” James answered for him.

“Alright, well you can follow my friend MJ.” MJ waved from where she was retying a kid’s Thor cape. “The contest starts in fifteen minutes, Dad, you’re welcome to stay with, or you can head out and watch from the audience. We have plenty of supervision for the kids back here, me and MJ, Miss Potts, and Karen and Jarvis.” James nodded, he looked around and noticed most of the kids were happy, 

“David!” A high voice called out, David looked over to see Kevin waving his hands wildly over his head as if he was lost in a crowd with this being the only hope for David to see him. 

“You can go on, do you want me to stay here?” He asked David, David shook his head. 

“I’m a big boy,” he said, placing his hands on his hips. James just shook his head fondly as he patted his head once more and told him good luck.

“Strut your stuff, I know you’ll do awesome!” 

“Bye Daddy!” David waved, as he ran over to Kevin, who was in the other line but still able to interact with him since there wasn’t a wall or anything separating them. 

James took his seat in the crowd next to Sam, 

“Not judging?” 

“Nah, we’ve got Tony, Nat, Thor, and Steve judging, I will meet the winners though. But for now, I’m here to watch,” He took a sip of a can of coke he had in his hands and turned his attention back to the stage as the lights changed and the music that had been pumping through the room stopped. A few beats passed as smoke started pouring from the machines on stage and an evil laugh was played over the speakers. The curtains on the stage opened and a Zombie Iron Man stepped out. Cheers were heard from across the audience as the metal headplate flipped up to reveal Tony. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Tony said, bowing and taking in the applause, “You’re too kind, too kind,” He bowed. Sam snorted into his drink as Tony continued to stand there and play to the audience, letting the cheers continue to rise, James just let his eyebrows raise as he watched the man, ego definitely larger than life.

“Greetings! Welcome to the first ever Avengers Halloween cosplay contest! Judged by yours truly, and my dear friends, Cap, Widow, and the God himself, Thor Odinson. From what I understand we have two categories we will be judging, craftsmanship, and then acting! All of our contestants are between the ages of five and fifteen. We have the five to ten age group going first and then the ten to fifteen! With all that being said, let’s start out with my favorite Avenger, the mini-me’s, Iron Man!” ACDC’s “Back in Black” began to blare from the speakers as the curtains closed and Tony exited the stage. 

As the second chorus of the song got underway, more smoke poured from the machines and the first cosplayer came out, their blasters even lit up. They were adorable and got cheers from the audience and Tony appropriately as they strutted down the little runway and showed off their costume. It was made of what looked like sheets of metal and foam and was much bulkier than the Iron Man suit, but the idea was definitely there and it was a contender. As the contestants came out one by one Tony cheered each of them on from where he was standing and judging at the table. The younger ones continued to parade out first, many of them using football padding as a base for their Iron Man costumes; something they’d see again when Hulk costumes came out on stage. As the older group entered the stage the costumes got even more creative. One of the contestants was dressed like Tony normally with an ACDC shirt and black jeans but had an intricate mask made from perler beads and a single thruster gauntlet made from the same tiny beads. The dedication to creating it was impressive. Another was made out of cardboard and LED lights to light up the outline of the iron man suit, and the mask. Many continued to be made out of cosplay foam and even paper mache. All of them were impressive, but there were definitely some stand outs. 

After Iron Man came those dressed like the Hulk, then Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, Falcon, and then Spiderman. Towards the end there were even a few kids dressed like Scarlet Witch and War Machine who also got to walk the runway. The craftsmanship half of the show was impressive, and the acting half was a hoot, especially with some of the little kids and how into it they got. Kevin, in the craftsmanship portion, came running out down the runway, his wings and arms spread, weaving back and forth, before he stopped and posed in a manner almost identical to Sam with his arms crossed and his feet planted. 

Sam let out a whistle from his spot as he turned to James with a wide toothed grin. James just laughed as he patted him on the back. When it was David’s turn, James stood up out of his chair and hollered, clapping his hands loudly and giving David a double thumbs up. David had strutted onto the stage, doing some high kicks and punches as he blocked with his shield.

“Captain America to Captain America, incoming!” David said as he threw his frisbee shield out into the audience, straight towards Steve who caught it with quick reflexes. David smiled as he ended his act with a salute, before marching back down the catwalk and off the stage. From where James was he could hear the Captain’s loud laughter over the applause of others. He smiled knowing that David had produced that glorious sound. 

After about an hour or so all the contestants had walked and all the Avengers, including Sam, filed on stage to award their respective counterparts. To David’s glee he won first out of all the Captain America’s in the 5-10 age group for acting and then came in fifth overall out of all of the cosplayers for the acting portion of the event. Kevin won first place in the 5-10 group for his design and craftsmanship and then second place out of all ages. They went back stage to collect their prizes together and meet James. 

“Hey buddy!” James said, as David ran to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him, “You did so great! I’m so proud of you! First place and fifth place overall?! And Kevin! You too!” James held a hand out for a high five to Kevin who slapped back enthusiastically. 

“Winners are taking pictures in five out in the hallway, they’ve got a backdrop setup and everything. And then they’re gonna hand out the rest of the prizes.” 

“More prizes?” James questioned Sam, 

“Yeah, the medal was just the beginning. Stark is handing out the checks to the big winners plus everyone who dressed up gets their photo with their adjacent Avenger, and they wanna do group shots with all of them too.” James nodded as he let David down. David grabbed Kevin’s hand and practically dragged him out into the hallway, 

“We gotta go see Mr. Captain Steve America…” David said. Kevin nodded in agreement. 

-

“Well if it isn’t my mini me!” Steve said as he saw David coming towards him for photos. They were the last ones in line for individual photos. James laughed.

“I think there are another 20 mini-mes you just met.” James commented. 

“Yeah, well none of them have such a good hand for throwing a shield, so David’s the closest,” He gave David a wink who giggled.

“So, photo?” he asked David, who jumped up and down happily ready for the shot, Steve picked up David who’s eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground effortlessly by the Super Soldier, James swatted at the voice in his head that whispered “I wish he’d do that to me.” And he grinned at the two of them posed, showing off their muscles and grins to the camera. 

Steve paused after the picture was taken and leaned down to whisper in David’s ear.

“Hey, do you think your dad would like to be in a picture? He looks pretty awesome as Thor doesn’t he?” David nodded. 

“Daddy! Come here!” David gestured, “Mr. Captain Steve Sir, can we get Mr. Thor in the picture?” He whispered back.

“I think that would be a wonderful idea,” Steve said, as he set David down. 

James looked at them with narrowed eyes not sure why he was being called over. David just wiggled excitedly as Steve held a finger up for them to wait. 

“Oh my god.” James said, his eyes widening as the God of Thunder himself came following Steve back over. Yeah, he’d met Captain America and that was cool, and apparently he knew The Falcon all along, but he’d only dreamed of ever meeting THE God of Thunder himself… he was feeling a little lightheaded. He was only one lowly gay man after all. How was he supposed to LIVE with two of the hottest blonde male specimens on or off the planet standing feet away from him and grinning at him like that?

“James, I’d like you to meet my friend, Thor.” Steve said. Thor’s booming voice cut through Jame’s stupor and seemed to slap him in the face.

“Pleasure to meet you James, friend of Steven, and what a fine costume you have chosen to cloak yourself in! It appears that you’re missing the most important part though, Mjölnir!” Thor held up his hammer. James’s eyes widened, his hands automatically reaching to touch. Thor let him, James’s hand skimmed over the cool metal, it gave a spark, causing him to jump back. He looked up at Thor with a grin. 

“Mr. Thor sir, can I see?” Thor grinned and handed down the hammer to David. He held onto it for a second, making sure the kid could hold it, before letting go.

Steve and James’s eyes widened equally at the ease of how David could hold the hammer but it made sense. He was just an innocent child after all. Past the age of 13 not many kids could hold it...

but David did with ease and glee. 

“Whoa, daddy look! I’m Thor!” David struck a regal pose as he held up the hammer. 

“You still look an awful lot like Cap to me, but whatever you say, mighty Captain Thor-Merica!” James laughed. 

“So? Photos?” Steve said.

“Yeah!” David said. He handed the hammer back to Thor and clambered back over to Steve, who lifted him back up with ease. James and Thor took their places next to each other and decided to pose with each of them holding the handle of the hammer as they held it up, while David and Steve both held their shields and flexed their muscles in their own pose. The flicker of a camera shutter went off twice and the flash went off. The camera person smiled as she turned the monitor around for them to see the photo. 

“That is a superhero shot if I’ve ever seen one!” Steve exclaimed. Giving Thor a handshake as he thanked him. 

“Well, I must make my departure. My Lady Jane wanted me to try the pumpkin spice cookies!” He boomed. David giggled.

“Bye Mr. Thor sir! Thank you!” 

“Goodbye little warrior, stay strong!” Thor told him, clapping James on the shoulder as he walked past them to leave. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! We got to meet Thor too, that was soooo cool!!!” David said excitedly. Steve had put him down and David was grinning madly as he hopped around James. James laughed, ruffling his hair. It was pretty neat.

“Okay well let me go get you your checks for your winnings from Tony and then I think that’s about it. Then you can go back to the party.”

Steve walked over to a podium with envelopes on it, sifting through them and pulling out two, he walked back over to them and handed them to James with a smile.

“Alright, here they are, $100, and $50.”

“$150?! For second place and fifth place?” James questioned, his eyes widening. “What the hell did the first-place winners get?”

“$1,000,” Steve said, deadpan. James’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any bigger if he wanted them to,

“$1,000?!”

“It’s pocket change to Tony,” James supposed it was,

“Whoa! $150!!! For me?!” David asked.

“Yeah buddy, all for you,” James told him.

“So, what are you gonna do? Save it or spend it?” Steve asked, a grin on his face as he knelt down to David’s height. David tapped at his chin in contemplation, a smile spreading across his face as he did,

“I’m going to…spend it!” He said, throwing his arms out and giggling. Steve laughed.

“What are you going to spend it on?”

David harrumphed again, thinking for a second before his face brightened and he said “Legos!!!! And ice cream…”

“Honestly you probably could spend it all on legos,” James said. Those blocks were freaking expensive.

“Daddy can we go to the Lego store!?”

James laughed.

“Well, it’s closed right now, and then tomorrow you have school. Why don’t we wait until Saturday, huh?”

“Okay…” David said, slightly dejected before he let out a big yawn.

“Yeah, Peter loves those things, he’s Stark’s intern. He had them up on some screen in the kitchen once while he was eating, he and his friend were trying to decide which set to go in on. I was appalled, all for blocks? We played with real bricks back in my day,” Steve joked. James just snorted at that, shaking his head as he pulled David into his side,

“Yeah, don’t know why they’re so expensive, but he loves them.”

“And it’s MY money!” David said.

“That it is, you can do with it what you want,” James told him,

“Well then,” Steve said, standing back up and putting his hands on his hips, “I guess we can go back to the party now, huh?”

James paused, looking at his watch, seeing it was already past 9:45. It was getting late.

“Actually, I think we’re gonna head out, it’s getting kinda late, and it’s a school night.”

“But Daddy!” David said in protest, looking at James with big eyes.

“Yeah, sorry bud, but you’ll be tired if we don’t get home at a reasonable hour.”

“But-but… daddy… I didn’t… I didn’t get to play with Kevin,” David protested.

“Well, we’ll be sure to get Kevin’s parents phone numbers when we say goodbye to him and Mr. Sam, okay? You guys can play some more some other time, it’s late now though, I’m sure Kevin is going home soon too.”

“No! Kevin said he was gonna stay up all night!” 

James hummed.

“Well, that’s between Kevin and his parents, but I am your parent, and I say, we both need to get some sleep.” David pouted, his face turning stormy as he plopped down on the floor, his little arms crossed.

“No!” He shouted. He sat down and kicked his feet.

“David,” James said, hand on his hip as he waited, his own brow severely scrunched as he watched him. “Do you really want to have to go another week without your action figures?”

“No.” David replied,

“Then get up and apologize to Mr. Steve for making a scene.” David stood up, beginning to sniffle as he did, his little shoulders shook as he started to cry, walking over to James, James picked him up and hugged him close, rubbing his back.

“It’s okay buddy, I know you had lots of fun tonight, but all good things have to come to an end.”

“But we’ll never see Mr. Steve Captain America again!” David wailed. Steve looked stricken at the idea as James met his eyes, he came over and placed a gentle hand on David’s back,

“What do you mean, mini me? I thought we were pals now! I invited you to a party! That makes us pals doesn’t it?”

“Pals?” David questioned.

“Yeah, friends, pals? And friends see each other lots don’t they?”

“Daddy has a friend, Auntie Merida, and he only sees her at Christmas.”

“Well, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen with us okay? You and me and your daddy are pals now. Why don’t we get some ice cream together or something? Maybe we could even invite Mr. Sam and Kevin to come along? What do you say?”

“Ice cream?”

“Yeah, ice cream. I promise, this won’t be the last time your daddy and I see me.”

“Okay Mr. Steve, Captain America Sir.” David turned in James’s arms and threw his arms around Steve’s neck. James was surprised, and mouthed an apology, which Steve just blew off.

“Come on, why don’t I walk you guys out, we can go say goodbye to Mr. Sam and Kevin too.”

“Okay…” David said. He rested his head back in the crook of James’s shoulder as they entered the party room again, in search of Sam and Kevin.

paragraph)

James looked at them with narrowed eyes not sure why he was being called over. David just wiggled excitedly as Steve held a finger up for them to wait. 

“Oh my god.” James said, his eyes widening as the God of Thunder himself came following Steve back over. Yeah, he’d met Captain America and that was cool, and apparently he knew The Falcon all along, but he’d only dreamed of ever meeting THE God of Thunder himself… he was feeling a little lightheaded. He was only one lowly gay man after all. How was he supposed to LIVE with two of the hottest blonde male specimens on or off the planet standing feet away from him and grinning at him like that?

“James, I’d like you to meet my friend, Thor.” Steve said. Thor’s booming voice cut through Jame’s stupor and seemed to slap him in the face.

“Pleasure to meet you James, friend of Steven, and what a fine costume you have chosen to cloak yourself in! It appears that you’re missing the most important part though, Mjölnir!” Thor held up his hammer. James’s eyes widened, his hands automatically reaching to touch. Thor let him, James’s hand skimmed over the cool metal, it gave a spark, causing him to jump back. He looked up at Thor with a grin. 

“Mr. Thor sir, can I see?” Thor grinned and handed down the hammer to David. He held onto it for a second, making sure the kid could hold it, before letting go.

Steve and James’s eyes widened equally at the ease of how David could hold the hammer but it made sense. He was just an innocent child after all. Past the age of 13 not many kids could hold it...

but David did with ease and glee. 

“Whoa, daddy look! I’m Thor!” David struck a regal pose as he held up the hammer. 

“You still look an awful lot like Cap to me, but whatever you say, mighty Captain Thor-Merica!” James laughed. 

“So? Photos?” Steve said.

“Yeah!” David said. He handed the hammer back to Thor and clambered back over to Steve, who lifted him back up with ease. James and Thor took their places next to each other and decided to pose with each of them holding the handle of the hammer as they held it up, while David and Steve both held their shields and flexed their muscles in their own pose. The flicker of a camera shutter went off twice and the flash went off. The camera person smiled as she turned the monitor around for them to see the photo. 

“That is a superhero shot if I’ve ever seen one!” Steve exclaimed. Giving Thor a handshake as he thanked him. 

“Well, I must make my departure. My Lady Jane wanted me to try the pumpkin spice cookies!” He boomed. David giggled.

“Bye Mr. Thor sir! Thank you!” 

“Goodbye little warrior, stay strong!” Thor told him, clapping James on the shoulder as he walked past them to leave. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! We got to meet Thor too, that was soooo cool!!!” David said excitedly. Steve had put him down and David was grinning madly as he hopped around James. James laughed, ruffling his hair. It was pretty neat.

“Okay well let me go get you your checks for your winnings from Tony and then I think that’s about it. Then you can go back to the party.”

Steve walked over to a podium with envelopes on it, sifting through them and pulling out two, he walked back over to them and handed them to James with a smile.

“Alright, here they are, $100, and $50.”

“$150?! For second place and fifth place?” James questioned, his eyes widening. “What the hell did the first-place winners get?”

“$1,000,” Steve said, deadpan. James’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any bigger if he wanted them to,

“$1,000?!”

“It’s pocket change to Tony,” James supposed it was,

“Whoa! $150!!! For me?!” David asked.

“Yeah buddy, all for you,” James told him.

“So, what are you gonna do? Save it or spend it?” Steve asked, a grin on his face as he knelt down to David’s height. David tapped at his chin in contemplation, a smile spreading across his face as he did,

“I’m going to…spend it!” He said, throwing his arms out and giggling. Steve laughed.

“What are you going to spend it on?”

David harrumphed again, thinking for a second before his face brightened and he said “Legos!!!! And ice cream…”

“Honestly you probably could spend it all on legos,” James said. Those blocks were freaking expensive.

“Daddy can we go to the Lego store!?”

James laughed.

“Well, it’s closed right now, and then tomorrow you have school. Why don’t we wait until Saturday, huh?”

“Okay…” David said, slightly dejected before he let out a big yawn.

“Yeah, Peter loves those things, he’s Stark’s intern. He had them up on some screen in the kitchen once while he was eating, he and his friend were trying to decide which set to go in on. I was appalled, all for blocks? We played with real bricks back in my day,” Steve joked. James just snorted at that, shaking his head as he pulled David into his side,

“Yeah, don’t know why they’re so expensive, but he loves them.”

“And it’s MY money!” David said.

“That it is, you can do with it what you want,” James told him,

“Well then,” Steve said, standing back up and putting his hands on his hips, “I guess we can go back to the party now, huh?”

James paused, looking at his watch, seeing it was already past 9:45. It was getting late.

“Actually, I think we’re gonna head out, it’s getting kinda late, and it’s a school night.”

“But Daddy!” David said in protest, looking at James with big eyes.

“Yeah, sorry bud, but you’ll be tired if we don’t get home at a reasonable hour.”

“But-but… daddy… I didn’t… I didn’t get to play with Kevin,” David protested.

“Well, we’ll be sure to get Kevin’s parents phone numbers when we say goodbye to him and Mr. Sam, okay? You guys can play some more some other time, it’s late now though, I’m sure Kevin is going home soon too.”

“No! Kevin said he was gonna stay up all night!” 

James hummed.

“Well, that’s between Kevin and his parents, but I am your parent, and I say, we both need to get some sleep.” David pouted, his face turning stormy as he plopped down on the floor, his little arms crossed.

“No!” He shouted. He sat down and kicked his feet.

“David,” James said, hand on his hip as he waited, his own brow severely scrunched as he watched him. “Do you really want to have to go another week without your action figures?”

“No.” David replied,

“Then get up and apologize to Mr. Steve for making a scene.” David stood up, beginning to sniffle as he did, his little shoulders shook as he started to cry, walking over to James, James picked him up and hugged him close, rubbing his back.

“It’s okay buddy, I know you had lots of fun tonight, but all good things have to come to an end.”

“But we’ll never see Mr. Steve Captain America again!” David wailed. Steve looked stricken at the idea as James met his eyes, he came over and placed a gentle hand on David’s back,

“What do you mean, mini me? I thought we were pals now! I invited you to a party! That makes us pals doesn’t it?”

“Pals?” David questioned.

“Yeah, friends, pals? And friends see each other lots don’t they?”

“Daddy has a friend, Auntie Merida, and he only sees her at Christmas.”

“Well, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen with us okay? You and me and your daddy are pals now. Why don’t we get some ice cream together or something? Maybe we could even invite Mr. Sam and Kevin to come along? What do you say?”

“Ice cream?”

“Yeah, ice cream. I promise, this won’t be the last time your daddy and I see me.”

“Okay Mr. Steve, Captain America Sir.” David turned in James’s arms and threw his arms around Steve’s neck. James was surprised, and mouthed an apology, which Steve just blew off.

“Come on, why don’t I walk you guys out, we can go say goodbye to Mr. Sam and Kevin too.”

“Okay…” David said. He rested his head back in the crook of James’s shoulder as they entered the party room again, in search of Sam and Kevin.


	4. Hard To Believe

James was munching away at a meatball sub as he went onto his next quest in Skyrim. He’d played the game a few times before but it was always fun to reset and try to beat it again. He had a pile of papers he needed to grade but he needed a break right now, his planning period was an hour and thirty minutes today so he split it in two, he still had fifteen more minutes to unwind. He waited for the next battle to load as he took a sip of his water. He was surprised though when his phone went off by his computer, he wasn’t used to getting calls or texts during the day, he didn’t have many friends (read, zero, aside from Sharon, his coworker and Sam, who had started using email since being on the Avengers… he hadn’t been sure why he’d switched back, but now he knew. He paused the game, reaching over to pick up his phone and swiping to read the message. 

_ Hey is this James?  _

He furrowed his brow,  _ Yes, who is this?  _

_ Oh hey! Glad I got the right one, it’s me, Steve!  _

He furrowed his brow again…  _ Send me a selfie…  _

Steve sent back a really bad selfie, James snorted as he could practically see to his brain at the angle the camera was positioned up his nose. It was definitely Steve though. 

_ Oh, hey, how did you get my number?  _

Steve sent back a wincing face emoji,  _ Used SHIELD resources, sorry… I realized I forgot to ask back at the party. I hope you don’t mind… if you do, we can just forget this ever happened and i’ll delete it! _

James just smiled at Steve’s concern and adorableness.  _ No, it’s fine… so, what’s up _

_ Was just thinking about you _

James blushed furiously, he looked up at the time, he had time to chat. 

_ Oh really? What would have the great Captain thinking about me?  _

_ - _

_ David, actually. How would he like to come get ice cream with Kevin later? Sam is here with him. He’s staying for the next week since it’s fall break. _

_ I bet he’d like that a lot, I can text you our address, when will you be by to pick him up? _

_ James couldn’t help but feel a little let down,  _

_ Well, I was hoping you’d grace us with your presence too ;)  _

Oh, oh... a winky face 

_ Oh, okay. Yeah sure, that would be fun.  _

_ Great, how is 5PM? _

_ That’s usually when we head out of school, would 4:45 work instead? You could meet us outside the school,”  _

_ 4:45 it is, see you later ;) _

_ Ok, see you :) _

_ - _

James couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered in his chest. He tried to tamp it down though, this was not a date. Sam would be there, Kevin would be there, heck, David would be there. Plus, dating Steve was a bad idea considering his uncanny resemblance to Bucky Barnes. 

He sighed as he turned back to his work. He looked up at the clock, he had fifteen minutes of his planning period left. It was time to start grading papers or he wouldn’t be ready when Steve came later in the afternoon. 

-

“Hey buddy, how was your day?” James asked David as he hop-skipped into the room, practically vibrating from excitement. 

“We learned about POOP!” He shouted. “And Pee!!!” James’s eyebrows rose, 

“You eat your food and your stomach goes ahhhhnomnomnom and squishes it up with acid and then it goes to your int-inter-intest-intestines! And then to your BUTT!!! Where you poop it out!” David shared. 

James couldn’t help but laugh, “Who taught you that?” He said with a laugh, somehow he couldn’t see Ms. Carter, David’s teacher, teaching them that. 

“Dr. Narton he’s from the science museum!”

Oh that’s right, they’d had an indoor field trip this week. Well, good to know what James was spending $25 on. 

“We made POOP slime!” David said, “You wanna see?!” 

James went a little green at that, “Uh, you can show me later bud, but how about for now you show me your homework, we gotta do it fast tonight,” 

“Why?” David asked, 

“Cause, Kevin and Sam and Steve are coming to pick us up for ice cream,” James smiled, waiting for David to pick up on what he’d just said. 

David stopped rustling in his bag and looked up with wide eyes, “CAPTAIN AMERICA IS GETTING US ICE CREAM? And KEVIN TOO?!” 

James laughed heartily, “Yup, he’s picking us up at 4:45 here, that’s in an hour and fifteen minutes so hurry hurry, show me what you’ve got,” 

David pulled out his homework folder and shoved it at James, practically bouncing in place as James looked over it. 

“Okay one math worksheet, addition only, a writing prompt due on Friday, and spelling words, today you’ve gotta write them five times each, and we have to read for twenty minutes, we can do that when we get home though okay?” 

“Okay!” David said, grabbing a pencil and running to James’s reading corner to sprawl out and start on his homework. 

Today, was not one of the days where David was happy to do his homework quietly. 

“Daddy! Is Mr Steve Captain America gonna bring his shield?“

“I’m probably not bud, I think this is just a casual outing.” 

David frowned. A few moments later he piped up again, 

“I don’t have my teenage mutant ninja turtles! Kevin said he’d bring his Donatello and Raphael, I supposed to bring Michelangelo, Leonardo and- and, Casey and April! Daddy! Why didn’t you tell me!” 

James gave him a sorry look, “I’m sorry buddy, but Steve only texted me this morning after school started. My guess is Kevin won’t have his either, and if he does, next time you can bring yours okay?” David gave an over dramatic huff and rolled over to starfish out on the rug. James

just shook his head fondly at his kid. He didn’t know where he got his dramatics from. Surely he wouldn’t have slept with a girl that high maintenance. 

“Finish your work,” he told him,

David gave another sigh but continued working. 

-

“I’m all done!”

James jumped a mile in his seat. He was really focused on trying to read this one kids handwriting on a paper and almost forgot David was there. As his heart rate slowed down he looked up at David with a smile, 

“Alright, come show me,” 

David ran over, his iron man shoes lighting up as he did. He shoved his papers at James who looked them over. First the spelling words and then the math. He was impressed, David had done all the math correctly, 

“Good job buddy, you got all of them right on the first try! High five!” David giggled as he smacked his dad’s hand, 

“Only one mistake on the spelling you spelled “shoe” wrong the last two times, instead of “shoe” you put “schoe” David took the paper back, aggressively erasing the mistake and correcting it. 

“Good job, now go out those in your home work folder and bring it back to me to sign,” James managed to drop a kiss onto David’s head before he ran off again and David just laughed again, 

“Ew! Daddy!”

“Ew? Kisses are ew? I remember you asking for one this morning, now there ew!” James tickled David’s sides as he made a kissy face and slobbered a few all over his cheeks and nose and forehead until David was practically screeching with laughter. 

“Daddy! Stop! Daddy! Stop it!” He giggled. James pulled away grinning. He was surprised when David then turned to him and kissed him right on the nose. 

“EWWWW!” He shouted dramatically. David laughed again, 

“Oh, I love you,” he told him, “Now go, get me your folder and then you can play on the iPads until it’s time to go,” he said, giving him a pat on the bum towards where his stuff was. 

-

James’ phone pinged as he was putting his things in his satchel to head out. 

“Hey! We’re here,” it was from Steve. 

“Awesome, we’re coming out,” 

“Alright David, got everything. David nodded patting his book bag that was still too big on his kindergarten shoulders. 

“Good, cause guess who’s here!” 

“Kevin! Sam! Mr. Steve Captain America!” He shouted. And he was out the door. 

“David-!”

But before he could tell him to wait he was out the door and zooming down the hall. James just scoffed as he shook his head and shifted the last batch of papers he needed to grade into his bag. He headed to the door ready to lock up when he realized he’d forgotten to turn on the iPad charging station and grab his computer from where it was charging at the horse shoe table. He sighed, turning to head back across the room. He bent down to fiddle with the charging station when suddenly, glass shattered across the room. 

He stood up, shocked, his fight or flight kicking in. The entire window of his classroom had been shattered, glass raining down on his students desks and the reading corner. He was at attention quick but suddenly a pain ripped through his chest and another through his legs. He looked down. He’d been shot. But not fatally. Just enough to incapacitate. He bent over at the waist in terrible pain. 

Suddenly, two men in Kevlar and all black climbed up and over the broken widows inside. His eyes widened. They had guns and stun batons. He had... pens, scissors and a ruler with a metal edge... 

“Soldat!” One of them shouted. Following the word with another phrase in Russian that he didn’t understand. They had the wrong person. He didn’t know what the hell they were saying. Was this because he was friends with Steve now? Shit, thank god Steve was downstairs and expecting him. He’d save him, James forced himself to move. When he looked up again three more men had entered the room dressed the same. They all wore a weird red octopus symbol on their chest and were still conversing and shouting at him in Russian. As he grabbed a sharp pair of scissors that he left inside the cart he reached for the ruler with the metal edge leaning against the table closest to him and sprung up, one of the guys was right in front of him now and when he reached for him, still spitting Russian, James attacked with a loud primal yell, he swiped out and caught the guy in the cheek with the metal yard stick. Swiping out with the scissors and catching his neck, causing blood to spray, the masked intruder gurgled as he pressed his hands to his neck. James kicked, his strength even surprising him as the guy tumbled backwards into the desks. Another assailant was at his back he could feel it. They were shouting words in an order now, but he didn’t get them, he swiped out with the scissors again and plunged them into the meat of the assailants thigh, as the guy bent down to grab at his injury James caught his neck in a chokehold and flipped him over, slamming him into the desk in front of him. 

Holy shit. What the fucking fuck was going on and where was David? Was he safe? Had he been attacked? The one time he lets him out of his sight... and oh shit, there was another, on instinct it was like his body fought, hand to hand, catching the gun the guy pointed at him and with a squeeze of his left hand it was crushed and smoking. Two of the assailants tried to team up on him but both of them ended up laid out with their eyes stabbed out and their necks bleeding. 

The next assailant broke the ruler he was using in two so he grabbed a pen from his back pocket and shoved it through the guy's collarbone when he got close enough. But that didn’t seem to be stopping the guy, even with the hard head butt he’d given him. He stood up only slightly woozy and pulled the pen out, advancing on James again. Shit, James thought as he advanced backwards only to be caught off guard someone grabbed him by the ankle making him fall. He struggled and snarled as three of the masked intruders yelled more at him in Russian. He felt feral, suddenly he felt a prick at the side of his neck as his vision started going fuzzy. His arms and legs flailed, he tried his hardest to stay awake. But he soon went limp. Down the emergency stairs the men went with his limp body and out into a waiting van. They left their comrades where they were dead or bleeding out. There was no time for stopping for casualties when you were working for Hydra. 

-

Someone knocked on the glass door, David looked up, his face breaking into a wide grin as he saw Steve beaming back at him from outside. 

“Mr. Steve Captain America!” David said, pushing the door open for him to come inside, Steve laughed as he came inside, David grabbed him around the leg and hugged him, this only made Steve laugh harder as he bent down to pat him on the back. David looked up at Steve with stars in his eyes,

“Is Kevin here?” He asked,

“Yup, Steve pointed behind him where Kevin was jumping up and down and holding Sam’s hand, David didn’t say anything else as he ran out of the building, ducking between Steve’s legs and crashing into Kevin who he hugged just as fiercely. Kevin giggled and the two began chattering incessantly at each other. Steve looked around, having expected James to come out since David was already here, but he wasn’t there, he wasn’t down the hallway either and the office at the entrance looked dark, like it was closed up and locked for the night. He furrowed his brow,

“David, buddy, where’s your dad?” David stopped from where he was talking to Kevin to quickly answer back,

“Oh… I think he’s still in the classroom, but he said you were here, so he was coming behind me,”

“How long were you waiting for us?”

“I don’t know, a minute.” He said, Steve sighed, he wasn’t sure how much he should be trusting a five-year old’s concept of time. He decided to wait and give James another minute or two, maybe he’d forgotten something to do at the last minute. He exited the building and waited next to Sam who was leaned against a light pole.

“Your boy coming out?”

“Don’t know, and he’s not my boy, David said he was following, should I text him?”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Sam commented, as he turned his attention back to the kids who were still chattering endlessly and loudly in front of them. Steve pulled his phone out and texted James,

“Hey, we’re here, David’s with us btw, u coming?”

He waited as he put his phone back in his pocket. He got more concerned as the time ticked by, after five minutes he looked at Sam with worry in his face,

“Should I go check on him?”

“Might be wise, I’ll keep an eye on them,” Sam told him and Steve entered the school again, he made his way down the endless hallway and around the corner, deeper into the school, as he did he noticed a few odd things, there was a door that seemed to be propped open at the end of the hallway and a red and white light flashing from the ceiling but no alarm going off, all the other classrooms on the hall seemed to be closed and dark, showing that the teachers had left for the day. It made sense since it was getting towards 5PM now. He wasn’t surprised to see the door open for James’s room, Room 514, but he was shocked when he pushed it open to reveal the inside.

The entire window that faced the back alley was shattered, there were bodies on the floor one laying in a puddle of blood, desks were overturned and there were obvious signs of a struggle as a trail of blood smeared on the floor led out the door. What the absolute fuck had happened? He was on high alert as he checked the prone forms on the floor, three, all dead. He rolled one over and his eyes popped out of his head, HYDRA? What the hell? Was this his fault? Had they been watching him again? But why would they take James? Did they know he was related to Bucky? None of it made sense, he looked left and right frantically as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang Sam,

“I need back up, as soon as possible, call Natasha, and get Fury to meet me at the tower,”

“Steve, what’s going on?” Steve breathed heavily, he was more shaken up than he’d ever been before, and he wasn’t sure why.

“It’s Hydra, I think they took James.”

-

“What?!” Sam practically shouted down the phone, he paused as he looked at Kevin and David who had stopped talking and had turned to him with concerned faces. 

“It’s okay guys, let’s go get ice cream,” 

“But what about Steve?” David asked, 

“He’ll catch up with us later, at the tower, he has to do something with your dad,” Sam lied, 

“Oh, okay.” David said, as he and Kevin held hands making a chain and following Sam as he continued to talk on the phone one handed. 

“I’ll send SOS’s out, I’m gonna take them to get ice cream, we’ll meet you at the tower after, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great, thank you Sam, thank you so much,” Steve said. He waited, as he did he pulled the bodies and stacked them on top of one and other and looked around for any more clues he could find as to what happened and where James had gone, but it was like he was just gone. There were cameras in the School that Steve knew would tell them which way they’d taken him but outside of the back alley, it was going to be hit or miss. Hydra knew how to disappear and they knew how to do it fast and in plain sight. 

-

“Fury!” Natasha called out, she stormed into the room, Nick was already standing and looking at holograms with Agent Hill and Agent Johnson. 

“I know,” He said, 

“No, you don’t fucking know,” She spat, Nick’s eyebrows rose, 

“They’ve literally blown everything, Steve is never going to trust us again, did you know they were still infiltrating SHEILD? Did you know they were planning this?” 

“I suspected something might be amiss, we had an update about the Goliath Project file being hacked and re-opened.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Natasha snarled, her fingers white knuckling on the table in front of her. 

“I was afraid you would blow his cover,” 

“You know what? I probably would have, and I wouldn’t have regretted it. What we did, it was wrong, you know how depressed Steve has been since we dragged him back into things. He was fine when we left him alone for the first few months, in fact, I thought he might even have been able to find happiness. But since we brought him back into the fight he’s been miserable, you should have seen the hope in his eyes when he thought his old friend could have been alive, every time, he’s been loyal to us. And James, he didn’t deserve this. He is the longest living POW and now not only is his cover blown and his memory probably back in a blender. Now his child doesn’t have a dad and HYDRA has their greatest weapon back, yeah, if I could have prevented that from happening, I would have.” Natasha wasn’t going to have any of this, she was heading directly down to that school to get information and to put her all into getting James back. 

She owed that much to him after all he’d done for her. She’d thought she was doing the right thing beating on SHEILD’s side but her recent conversation with Steve had the tides turning in her mind.

They were basically doing what Hydra had done but on a less painful scale. Manipulating James’s mind with advanced Wakandan tech so he would make the choices that would make it easiest for them to forget about him. He didn’t deserve that. Not after 70 years of being under someone else’s thumb. He deserved to make his own choices and have say over his body and mind. It might be traumatic but everyone deserves a chance. If he wanted to forget they’d help him to. If he wanted to be with Steve and remember he’d also have that option and that was how it should be. 

-

“I want Chocolate!” 

“I want Peach!” 

Sam laughed, ruffling their heads as he handed over his card. 

“And a cookies and cream, small waffle cone please,” he added. 

The three waited by the ice cream stand for their cones to be ready when they were handed out the kids eyes got wide at how big they were. Sam hadn’t stopped them when they both ordered large, figuring That if they didn’t want it all they’d end up throwing it away. 

Sam’s own ice cream was minuscule in comparison to their almost triple scoops. They headed over to a picnic table and Sam watched the two as they chartered endlessly about all things from Avengers to dinosaurs, to Wild Krats, to TMNT, and Teen Titans Go! 

He kept an eye on his phone worried about Steve and what he’d found. He was also worried about James, and what this all meant for David. 

-

Natasha was furious when she arrived at the school to find Fury already talking to Steve who had his arms crossed and a lock jawed look on his face. She stormed up to him, 

“Whatever the tells you he’s lying!” She shouted, Steve looked over at her surprised. “What did he tell you?” She demanded. 

“That James is under SHEILD protection due to his military background, and that they think Hydra might have just been the muscle sent to get him and we could have bigger dogs on our hands,” 

“Bigger than HYDRA?” She mocked, with a brow raised. “No such thing, Steve it’s all a lie. I lied. You were right. From the very beginning two years ago. It’s him, it’s your Bucky... your James. We aren’t sure how yet, when we found him he was a shell. We figured that they had found him after some time in the mountains like you, frozen. And then kept him in some sort of cryofreeze periodically, his body showed the damage from it. That was our only explanation for how he survived. He hardly remembered anything. Especially at first. It took almost a month before he could tell us his name, we didn’t believe it at first but he knew his serial number from the war and we managed to track down photographs. All he knew was that his friend was supposed to save him, and all that HYDRA had fed him. They called him The Winter Solider. They’d used him as an assassin for the past fifty eight years. He was currently part of a project to combine your DNA’s the Goliath project... to create a super Solider twice as strong with mutant abilities from the mother’s side from birth. We don’t know if it was successful, we just uncovered more files from it the other day about them reopening it. Which is why we think they took him.”

Steve just blinked at her in shock. Like he wasn’t even able to process what she was saying. She didn’t blame him. 

“Steve...” she reached out, “I’m sorry... I’m sorry I lied to you... I’m sorry we kept this from you...” Steve just shook his head, stumbling backwards over the desks behind him and knocking them over. He righted them before shaking his head. His eyes still wide before he fled from the room. 

-

Fury didn’t say anything to her after the truth was revealed. He just turned and went to the agents telling them to finish up and meet back at the HQ, 

Natasha left the building. Her chest felt tight in a way she didn’t think she’d ever experienced. Her feelings were beyond guilt and the physical ache was sharp not just unpleasant and uneasy. 

She didn’t want to tell him at first. She thought by keeping Steve in the dark she was helping James. And maybe she was but now that he was gone and probably in serious danger transparency was needed. If there was anyone who would push to get him back it would be Steve. She knew James was the love of Steve’s life and he’d go to the ends of the earth for him and that’s what would be needed this time. 

An anger and pain and determination so deep that wouldn’t let them leave any traces behind. When things were said and done HYDRA would be obliterated off the face of the earth. Steve would see to it and she would help him in any way he’d let her. 

She knew it was a long shot that he’d even want her involved after the way she’d lied to him. 

She knew he was struggling this whole time, there was an ache that would never be filled from waking up in a new century with everyone you knew and loved gone. Nobody who had shared life experience. And the fact that James had been there. Someone Steve loved so much, someone with shared life experience who probably needed Steve to properly heal as much as Steve needed him and she’d condoned keeping them apart. 

Where had her head been? She knew she was always an agent first. Always a liar and a spy and a manipulator but since going straight with SHEILD, since actually forming relationships with people like Clint and Yelena, and others who she considered like blood, even Fury who was, in truth, like a father to her, since that she really thought that maybe part of that agent persona was shedding. That her brain was rewiring itself to be less widow and more human. 

But this lapse in judgement showed her she still had a long way to go. She needed to continue to think about other people on personal and individual levels and not just the tactical or overall benefits of decisions. It wasn’t okay to use people in plots as a means to an end. 

She hoped she’d earn Steve’s trust back someday. For now she’d be by his side and at his service as a teammate as they looked for James and took down Hydra once and for all. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Once in a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721660) by [LelsieSphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/pseuds/LelsieSphinx)




End file.
